Sweet Lullaby
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Sequel to Cradle Conspiracy. After helping John and Brenna with their problem. Katrina O'Neal has finally located her son after searching for so long. Will she break apart the family he's apart of it or will she find the life and family she's always wanted. Mike/OC, Randy/OC. Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Cradle Conspiracy. Hope you like it.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the Wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Katrina O'Neal stepped out of her car and looked around at the town of Sugarland. She had gotten the information from the files from Covington that her son had been placed there with a rancher and his wife. It had taken some digging but she found the rancher's name. Now all she had to find out was where his ranch was. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. She was close. So close she could almost see her son. And the feeling was a little overwhelming. Her hand covered her stomach and softly. She could still feel the scars. Even though they'd faded a little with time. At least the physical ones had. The emotional ones still ran deep and coiled around each other like a series of snakes. Deadly, poison filled snakes that consumed her.

She looked around the town. She didn't know where to start. She guessed she could ask someone but she worried they would wonder why she was asking. She walked to the store that was nearby. It was an antique shop. She hoped the person inside could help her. She opened the door and walked in. She had to smile as she loved antique shops.

"Hi, welcome to Sugarland Antiques." A petite blond said walking up. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I was actually looking someone and I was hoping maybe you knew them or knew where the place was."

"I can try. I know pretty much everyone as I own this antique shop." She smiled and put out her hand and shook Katrina's. "Chelsea Orton. Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the Irvine Ranch."

"Oh, well Chris and his wife died six months ago. Car accident. His brother Mike Mizanin runs things now. Can I ask why you're looking for them?"

"I'm a friend." She couldn't believe they were dead. "What about their baby?" She managed to get out the words. It hurt calling her child anything but hers.

"Wyatt is being raised by Mike." Chelsea replied. "How exactly do you know the Irvines?"

She had to smile inside. She knew his name now. Wyatt. "I'm a friend and they said anytime I was in town, to stop and see them. Can you tell me where their ranch is? I would like to pay my respects."

"Sure. It's about ten miles outside of town. You just follow the main road out and you turn on Old North Road and you will see the sign. Double C Ranch."

"Thank you, Ms. Orton."

"It's Mrs. My husband and I own the ranch next door to the Irvines. I don't believe I caught your name."

"Parker….Parker Reynolds."

"Nice to meet you . If you want, I can show you the way. I'm headed home for the day."

Katrina nodded. She hated lying to this woman. She seemed like a nice woman. But she had to get close. She had to see him and once she had, she'd come clean about everything. About Covington. About how she'd been searching since the day her baby was born to find him and how a few months ago, she'd found the break she'd needed. And she'd followed the clues. She got back in her car and sat there for a minute, her eyes closed as she let it all sink in. She'd be able to see her son in just a few short minutes.

She watched as Chelsea locked up the store and put her stuff into her SUV. She followed behind her as they headed out of town. Chelsea stopped and pointed to the sign that said Double C Ranch. Katrina waved a thanks and turned into the drive. She looked back as Chelsea drove on. She pulled up the ranch and cut the car off. Her hands we shaking. Nerves were beginning to knot up in the pit of her stomach. She never expected to feel this anxious. Or this terrified. She looked up when she heard a knock on the window and she jumped. She saw a man standing there, his face registering that he had no idea who she was and she rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm here for my son."

He looked at her with confusion. "I don't know what's going on but I don't have your son. You must be mistaken."

"Sir, I know my son is here. I did the research and I know he is."

"Lady, you're mistaken. The only child here is my nephew and I think I would know if you were his mother. What game are you playing? If you're after money, I won't give you any."

"Your brother and his wife adopted a baby. A baby that was never put up for adoption. He's my son."

Mike stood there for a minute. "I don't know what you're trying to pull but the adoption was legal. I have the adoption papers and a court order saying it was. My brother and his wife are gone and I promised them I would take care of Wyatt. Even if you are his birth mother, you have no rights to him. Now, you should leave my property."

"They adopted him from Covington right? Without much detail as to who the birth parents were? Couldn't see their files, couldn't meet them. It all happened pretty fast right? That's because he's my son. He's my baby. And they tried to kill me when they took him from me. I have to see him. To hold him."

Mike stood there. He felt for the woman. He really did but he didn't believe the adoption was illegal. "They did adopt him from Covington. Do you have proof of what you're saying? I'm not about to disrupt Wyatt's life more than it has been already without solid proof. He is only seven months old and he has already lost his parents. Give me proof to what you're saying and we will go from there. I'm sure you understand my point."

"Covington's been in the paper and on the news recently. Illegal adoptions and other nefarious activities. I'll agree to a DNA test if you want. I know your brother and his wife weren't bad people. They just wanted a baby so badly they got mixed up with the wrong people. And I guess I did too. My name is Katrina O'Neal and I was a cop investigating the center." The name seemed to spark some recognition with him and she opened the door to the car and stepped outside of it. She leaned against the cool metal and pulled her coat around her to shield herself from the wind and looked at the man in front of her. "I got too close to the truth and they injected me with labor inducing drugs. They took him from me right after he was born and threw me out into an alley to let me bleed to death. I've searched for him ever since."

Mike sighed. "I feel for you. I do. I'm just trying to protect Wyatt. I promised Chris and Jessica that I would take care of him. I'm not just going to hand him over to you. So, let's do the DNA test and make sure he is related to you before anything. But know this, if it provides you are his biological mother, that doesn't mean I'm handing him over to you." He looked at her and sighed. He felt for her. "I don't see why you can't see him now. As long as you understand, this isn't saying you get him."

She nodded and followed him into the house where Wyatt was asleep in the pack and play. She smiled when she saw him looking him over to see if she could find any of her features in him. He had her nose, the curve of her chin and her smile. Mike looked from his nephew to the woman standing beside him on the verge of tears and even he could see the resemblance.

"I never thought I would get to see him." She said softly. "Can I hold him, please?"

Mike stood there a minute. He wasn't sure it was a good idea but he looked at her with her pleading eyes. "Alright." He said as he picked up the sleeping baby. He gently laid him in her arms.

She closed her eyes and cradled him closed to her taking in his scent and the softness of his skin. Tears streaked her face and she sat down on the sofa holding Wyatt close. Mike looked at her and then walked into the kitchen and grabbed some tissues for her. He walked back in and handed them to her.

"I've wanted to hold him for so long." She whispered.

Mike sat down beside her and sighed. He had promised Chris and Jessica to take care of Wyatt. He couldn't just hand him over to her. He loved him so much. "Ms. O'Neal, I still want the DNA test. But you can stay here while we get it and then we can go from there. But know this, I feel for your situation and for you. But Wyatt is my nephew and I'm not giving him up. But I do want you to stay here until we figure this out. I have plenty of room." He got up and took Wyatt from her and laid him back in the pack n play. "Don't even think about trying to leave with him. I'm letting you stay here on good faith and the resolve that we can work this out. But if you try to leave with him, I will make sure you never see him again. Don't make me do that. The guest room is at the top of the stairs on the left."

"I would never take advantage of your kindness. Even if he is my son." She said. "So what happens now?"

"We'll go to town tomorrow and have Dr. McMahon do a DNA test. And we'll go from there." She nodded. "Well, why don't you get settled in? Dinner is served at six. I have some friends coming over and you're welcome to join us."

"Thank you." She said as she got up from the sofa. She looked over at Wyatt in the pack n play. She headed over to the stairs and headed up.

Once she was gone, Mike called Drew McIntyre, his lawyer. He explained the situation and Drew told him he would meet him at the hospital the next day. And he would see what the options were. Mike hung up and looked at his nephew. He knew in his heart that this was his birth mother but he also wasn't going to give Wyatt up. He had come to love the baby as his own. They would have to come up with a solution on this.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Katrina sighed as she sat in the guest room. She still couldn't wrap her mind around it. She'd actually held her son in her arms. She knew the DNA test would show that she was Wyatt's mother. But she also could tell that Mike wasn't going to give him up. She looked at the time and knew it was about thirty minutes before dinner. She had smelled the food from the kitchen. She wondered who was coming to dinner. She heard the doorbell and knew it was time to go downstairs.

"Randy, Chelsea. Glad you could come." She heard Mike say as she headed downstairs.

He looked up at her as she came down the stairs. She'd taken her hair down and it fell freely around her shoulders.

"You've got a house guest?" Randy asked.

"Oh, remember...I told you about her. Ms. Reynolds wasn't it?" Chelsea said.

"Actually, my name is Katrina O'Neal and Wyatt is my son."

Randy and Chelsea looked at Mike. "I will explain later. Dinner is ready." He pointed to the table and they sat down to eat.

"Are you going to tell us what is going on?" Randy asked Mike.

"Ms. O'Neal says she's Wyatt's birth mother. That Chris and Jessica adopted him illegally."

"That's crazy. Chris and Jessica wouldn't do that." Chelsea replied. "They wouldn't."

"We are having a DNA test done tomorrow and once we have the results we will go from there." Mike added. "I have all the papers from the adoption and Drew is going to look over things."

"Great." Randy replied. He had seen first hand how much Chris and Jessica wanted a baby and how much they had loved Wyatt. He couldn't see them doing anything illegal.

Katrina sat there not sure what to say. It was obvious that Randy and Chelsea were good friends of Mike's and his brother's.

"How do we know you're not just some money hungry person who's been running this scam all over the place?" Chelsea said breaking the silence. Katrina looked at her for a second before she got up from the table.

"The people at Covington took him from me and left me in an alley to die. I haven't stopped searching for him. I wouldn't lie about something like this. I don't want to cause anyone any pain. I just want to be a part of his life." She said as she got up and walked outside.

"Chelsea." Mike said standing up. "I don't think that's the case. But I thought that too before I talked to her. I'm going to go talk to her." He walked to the door and headed outside.

Randy looked at his wife. "Was that necessary, Chels?"

"No, it wasn't." Chelsea sighed. "I'm just trying to protect Mike and Wyatt. She lied to me today. When I met her in town, she told me her name was Parker Reynolds and now her name is Katrina O'Neal. It just seemed shady to me."

"She probably didn't want to use her real name until she saw Mike."

"I just..I don't know."

Randy sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Baby, Mike isn't naïve. He will make sure everything is on the up and up. Alright. We will be here to help him and if she is Wyatt's birth mother, then we should probably get to know her."

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled before kissing him.

Mike walked outside and found Katrina on the porch. "I'm sorry about Chelsea. She's my sister and overprotective."

"I can understand that. She only wants what's best for you. And for Wyatt. And I meant what I said. I'm not trying to cause anyone any pain. I just want to be a part of his life. There's been such a huge hole in my life. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I won't take him away from you. But you have to promise me that I won't be shut out either."

"After the DNA test and the results, if they go your way, we will come up with something. We both want what is best for Wyatt. And we both want to be apart of his life. So, I'm sure we can come up with something." He said. "Now, let's go back inside and I promise Chelsea will be better. I'm sure Randy is talking to her about things."

"I don't want to impose. Maybe I should just go back to the hotel in town."

"You're not imposing. You're a guest here. And more importantly, I think you need to be here. I think you need to be close to Wyatt." She nodded. "Good. Now let's go back in"

He opened the door and she followed him in. Randy and Chelsea were sitting at the table. Chelsea looked up at Katrina.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said. I'm just trying to protect my brother and nephew. I don't want them hurt. Chris and Jessica's accident really shook us all up. Wyatt's life has been uprooted enough. But I trust Mike to take care of things. That's why Chris and Jessica left Wyatt to him."

Katrina nodded. "I wanted to apologize too. For lying to you earlier. But I didn't think anyone would help me find this place if I'd come straight out with the truth. I'm not even sure I believe the truth myself." She said as Wyatt started to cry. She looked over at Mike as if she was asking for permission and he nodded. She walked over and grabbed the baby, holding him close and whispering soothing words to him. Mike looked back at Chelsea as Wyatt quieted down and smiled at her. Katrina placed him back in the pack n play once he had settled down. She turned and came back to the table. "I can't believe I'm seeing him."

"I'm sure it's a quite a shock." Chelsea replied. "How did you figure things out?"

"I was the cop in charge of investigating Covington and I found the files."

"You were a cop?" Katrina nodded.

"That's why they took him from me. Because I was too close to the truth about what they were doing.

Chelsea bowed her head and felt even worse than she had before. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You're just trying to protect your family. I understand that." Katrina replied. "I just want to be a part of my son's life. I promise I'm not trying to take him away you all."

"We know that." Randy said. "I think we all understand the situation now."

"I agree with Randy." Mike replied. "So, Katrina is going to be staying here. I thought it was the best thing."

"That's great." Chelsea smiled. She was still a little uncertain but she had a feeling that Katrina would be true to her word and not take Wyatt away. "Why don't we come to town tomorrow and we can have some lunch? I mean after your appointment of course." Katrina nodded.

"I'd like that."

Mike smiled. He was glad that Chelsea was making an effort with Katrina. She had always been close to Chris. When Mike left the ranch to go out into the world and find himself, it was just Chelsea and Chris. And they got to be close as siblings.

"Well, how about some dessert?" Mike said to them. "I think Chelsea made her famous Double Chocolate Cheesecake?"

"I did." Chelsea smiled.

"Then let's have some." Mike got up and headed into the kitchen. Chelsea followed to help. She poured the coffee while Mike got the cheesecake. "I'm glad you're being friendlier."

"I just want to protect you and Wyatt." She said to him. He smiled and walked over and hugged her.

"I know. But I can handle this." She nodded and they headed back to the dining room.

Katrina had changed Wyatt's diaper and was playing with him in the floor. She looked up as Mike and Chelsea came into the room.

"He was fussy. Randy said it would be alright." Katrina said when she saw them.

"It's fine." Mike replied. "I don't mind." He placed the dessert on the table and she joined them at the table after putting Wyatt in the pack n play.

"I wasn't overstepping I promise."

"Katrina, it's fine." Mike smiled. "Let's enjoy our dessert."

She nodded and they started to eat the cheesecake. She knew tomorrow would go like she wanted. The DNA test would show she was Wyatt's mother. And then she knew she and Mike would have to decide things. She knew he wouldn't let her take him even though the adoption was illegal and truth be told, she didn't want to take him away. Maybe this could be the new start she needed. In this town with her son.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Katrina looked over at Mike as he held Wyatt for the cheek swab. She'd already done hers and she knew in her heart that the test would show he was her son.

"Okay, we have everything we need." Doctor Stephanie McMahon said to them.

"How soon can we have the results?" Mike asked.

"We should have the results in twenty-four hours." Stephanie placed the samples in the bags. "I will call you when I have the results."

"Thank you, Stephanie." She nodded and left the room. Mike turned to Katrina. "Drew said he would meet us at a nearby café and go over the adoption papers."

Katrina nodded. They walked outside and got into their cars and headed to the cafe around the corner. Mike got Wyatt out and they headed into the café. He saw Drew waiting at a table.

"Drew, thank you for meeting us." Mike said as they sat down. "This is Katrina O'Neal."

"Ms. O'Neal, nice to meet you." Drew said shaking her hand. "I have looked over the adoption papers and there is a paper saying that the birth mother terminates her parental rights."

"I never signed anything." Katrina said with some shock.

"Here is the paper." Drew said handing it to her. She looked it over the paper. "Is that your signature?"

"Yes." She said as she looked it over. "But I don't remember signing it." She thought back to any time while she was undercover at the clinic. "I don't remember signing this. I never would have if I had known what it was." She said with tears in her eyes. "I guess it doesn't matter now what the DNA test shows."

Mike sighed and looked at Drew. "So, what does mean for Katrina and us?"

"There is a lot to this. Ms. O'Neal, with this paper that you admit has your signature, the adoption, while not strictly legal, is legal enough to stand up in court. Regardless of the results of the DNA test. I'm sorry." Drew replied to them. "The judge will rule that you signed away your rights to your son and therefore you have no rights to him." He turned to Mike. "Mike, you are Wyatt's legal guardian. You have the say in who sees him and is a part of his life. But know you can't sign custody over to Ms. O'Neal, if you choose to do that. While you are Wyatt's legal guardian, your sister has say over his custody. Your brother did things differently. He and Jessica gave you legal guardianship and the rights to make decision for him. But he gave your sister the right to custody of Wyatt. Kind of like he split custody between you both. So, if you decide to give Wyatt back to Ms. O'Neal, if the DNA test go her way, you will need Chelsea's permission."

"What about a joint custody situation?" Mike asked. Katrina and Drew looked at him. "If the DNA results show that she's his birth mother, what about joint custody? Would I need Chelsea's permission for that?"

"Yes. Anything regarding custody of Wyatt needs both you and Chelsea." Drew replied. "I advise you to wait on things until you get the DNA results. Once you have them, you can decide. "

"Thank you, Drew." Mike said.

"Not a problem. Once you get the DNA results, let me know how you want to proceed." He put his copy of the papers in his briefcase and left the diner.

Katrina looked at him. "You'd do that?"

"Those bastards at Covington screwed you over. I would never do that. Just like I believe that you would never screw me over."

"I never would. I just want to be apart of his life. I don't want to take him away from the family he has." She said to him. "But you need your sister's permission also once everything is back. And I'm not sure she will agree to a joint custody arrangement. She didn't seem to happy yesterday."

Mike sighed. "You have to understand. Chris and Chelsea are full siblings. We all have the same dad. Their parents were married until their mom's death from breast cancer. My mom and their dad had an affair which resulted in me. After she died when I was thirteen, I came to live with them. Chelsea is just trying to protect the family. She probably thinks you want to take Wyatt away."

"You guys are the only family he has. The only family he knows. I just want to be there as he grows up."

He took her hand in his. "I know and I believe you. We will talk to Chelsea. I know she will see that you only want to be a part of Wyatt's life."

"Great." She smiled and then smiled at Wyatt. "Not to change the subject , but why doesn't Chelsea and Randy have kids?"

"They did. Their little girl, Sarah, died when she was four of a heart defect. She had gone to Houston for the surgery and died at the hospital. That was a year ago. I hope they will have more. I know how much Chelsea wants them but I don't know that they will."

"They will. They just need to relax and it will happen." Katrina said.

"So if you don't mind me asking...who is Wyatt's birth father?"

"Umm…his name was Phil and we were in love. We had planned everything." She smiled a little. "But a drunk driver ended that. Phil was coming home from work and the driver drove into his lane and they hit head on. Phil died instantly and so did my dream of being a family." She said as she lowered her head. "I can see a lot of him in Wyatt. His eyes. The way he smiles. But I want you to know, I let go of Phil a long time ago. And I don't want to be a part of Wyatt's life as some sick way to hold on to him. I want to be there because he's my baby. My son. And I love him."

"I know that." Mike replied. "Well, we should probably go see Chelsea. I know she's at the antique store." She nodded and they headed out. They walked the short way to the store and headed in.

"There's two of my favorite guys." Chelsea said rushing over and taking Wyatt from Mike. "Everything go okay?"

"Yeah." Mike replied. "Can we go to your office and talk?"

"Sure." She said to him. "AJ, can you watch the store and call me if you need anything?"

"Yes." The young girl who helped said to her.

Chelsea headed upstairs with Mike, Katrina and Wyatt to her office. They all sat down on the couch. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"About Wyatt. We met with Drew after the test. He said that Katrina signed a paper terminating her rights when she was at the clinic. She didn't know what she was signing. But he said no matter what the test show, she doesn't have any legal claim to Wyatt."

"Alright, so what's the issue?"

"Well, I asked Drew if I want a joint custody arrangement with her, could I do that. And he informed that you have custody of Wyatt and I need your permission to do so. So, I wanted to talk to you about that if the DNA test show Katrina is Wyatt's biological mother. And I have a feeling it will show that."

"So, you're asking me to sign custody over to her after the test come back? You want me to willingly give up custody to my nephew to someone I don't know that well."

"It's not like that Chels." Mike said to her. "I want to share custody with her since she is his mother. She had something horrible done to her and she deserves to be apart of Wyatt's life."

"I'm not trying to take him away from you. You are the only family he knows. I would never want to take him away."

"If the test come back your way and we all agree to joint custody, would you sign a legal, binding document saying you will not take him out of the state. You have to have our permission to take him out of the city. Will you sign it?"

"I would be willing to do whatever I had to do to be in my son's life. I would crawl over hot coals and broken glass on my belly if you asked me to. I never meant to cause any trouble. I just want the chance to know my son and to have him know me."

Mike looked at Chelsea who sighed. She could tell that Katrina really loved Wyatt and she had a feeling like Mike that the test would prove she was his biological mother. "If the test go your way, then we can come up with an agreement that beneficial to everyone. But Wyatt stays at the ranch with Mike."

Katrina nodded. Chelsea looked over at her brother and the way he was looking at this woman. She could tell that Mike felt sorry for her. But there was also something deep inside of him that made him want to protect her and something else that seemed attracted to her. She shook her head a little. She wondered how long it would take him to realize it.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. He groaned to himself. It was nearly 730 and Wyatt hadn't cried to wake him up. He heard Wyatt's laughter from down the hallway and slid on some jeans before walking into the kitchen. He smiled a little as he stood against the door frame and watched Katrina feeding Wyatt breakfast.

"It's yummy, huh." She said to him as she laugh as he ate.

"He loves oatmeal." Mike said walking in.

Katrina turned to him. "I hope you don't mind but I heard him awake and I knew he was hungry."

"I don't mind." Mike said as he got him a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "First time I've slept past 6 in months." Mike said as he walked over and gave Wyatt a kiss on the forehead. "Morning buddy."

Katrina kept her eyes focused on Wyatt trying to ignore the heat she felt starting to build inside her. It was the first time she'd seen Mike without a shirt and the sight was awakening something that she'd buried since Phil's death. She couldn't come here to find her son and then fall for his uncle. It would only further complicate an all too complicated situation.

"It seems that Wyatt is a happy baby." Mike smiled. "So, what did you guys want to do today?"

"Did you have something planned?" She asked.

"Well, we normally go to Chelsea and Randy's for Sunday dinner. She cooks a big family meal. Then we normal just spend some time with them."

"Oh, well you guys have fun. I'll um...maybe go have something in town."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're welcome to come with us."

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You won't be. I want you there." He said as he smiled at her and Wyatt. "You're a part of our family. So, you should come. Wyatt and I want you there."

"Does your sister?"

"Chelsea will be fine and she will welcome you."

"Alright. I go."

"Great." He said as he finished breakfast and then took Wyatt to get ready. They didn't have to be at Chelsea's until noon.

Katrina headed upstairs to get ready. She hadn't had a family dinner in years. And she was a little nervous about going. Chelsea didn't like her and she couldn't shake the image of Mike with no shirt. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. But she knew if she was going to be a part of Wyatt's life, she was going to have to make an effort with them.

About eleven thirty, they headed over to Randy and Chelsea's ranch. Mike knew Katrina was nervous but he knew it would be okay.

"Relax, everything will be okay." He said as they walked to the door. He knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Mike, glad you came." Randy said when he opened the door. "Katrina, glad you came too. Please come in." He stepped aside. "And there is my favorite man." He said as he took Wyatt from Mike. "Chels, Mike is here."

Chelsea walked out of the kitchen. "I'm glad you came Mike." She smiled and then she turned to Katrina. "I'm glad you came as well. I hope you like pot roast."

"It's my favorite actually." she said smiling. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"That would be great thanks." Chelsea said smiling as they headed into the kitchen. Randy looked at Mike as they walked into the living room and noticed that there was something different about him. It was more than just the weight of the results of the DNA test.

"You okay man?" Mike nodded.

"Yeah. I just feel bad for her. She's been through so much. I know I didn't think Chris and Jessica made the right choice at first but I couldn't imagine him being taken away from me now. And I can't believe she's survived everything that she's gone through."

"You like her."

"She's his mother. Of course I like her. She's a nice person."

"You like her more than that." Randy smiled. "That's great. You guys can raise Wyatt together."

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions?"

"Maybe but I can see where this could go."

"I'm just taking this one day at a time. The results will be in soon and then we will go from there. But I know she loves Wyatt and I think we can work it out for her to be apart of his life." Randy nodded. "So, what about you and my sister? Any news on that front."

"Not yet. But the doctors says there is nothing with wrong us and to be patient and not put pressure on ourselves. Which we are trying not to do but it's hard." He sighed. "We're not trying to replace Sarah. We just want a child."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but... Don't try so hard. Just relax. Take some pressure off yourself. Maybe go up to the hay loft like you've done before."

"How do you know about that?" Randy asked with a laugh.

"Your foreman told me." Mike laughed. "Apparently, my sister isn't the quietest person."

Randy laughed again. "I told Chelsea we should relax and we are working on doing that." Mike nodded.

"So, do you like to cook?" Chelsea asked Katrina as they were in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"I like it some but I'm not the best at it." Katrina replied. "I hear you're pretty good."

"That's what everyone tells me. I took a cooking class at the community college."

"That's good enough for me." Katrina said with a smile.

"I wanted to apologize to you for earlier. I'm just overprotective of Mike and Wyatt."

"I understand. I would never take him away. I just want to see him grow up."

"That's good to know." Chelsea smiled as she took the roast out of the oven. "Will you set the table?"

"Sure." Katrina said as she headed into the dining room. She saw Mike in the living room playing with Wyatt. They looked so cute together.

Chelsea walked out to put the food on the table and saw Katrina watching Wyatt and Mike. She smiled in spite of herself. She placed everything on the table. "Dinner is ready guys." She yelled.

Mike picked Wyatt up and put him at the table in his high chair. She watched as he sat down next to him and Katrina sat on the other side. They really would make a beautiful family if things weren't so crazy as they were.

They ate dinner and made small talk. Katrina was slowly liking everyone. It was nice to be a part of family. It was what she had been missing. What she and Phil dreamed they would be with their child. Now, she was getting that family just differently than she pictured. But she looked around the table and knew this was Wyatt's family and she just wanted to be apart of it.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Katrina and Mike sat in Stephanie's office a few days later. She'd called and said that the test results were in. They both looked as the door opened and Stephanie walked in. "I appreciate you guys coming."

"What are the results?" Mike asked but he knew what they were.

"Well, the test show there is a 99.9 percent chance that Katrina O'Neal is the mother of Wyatt Irvine." She said as she read the test.

"Okay, thanks for getting it done so quickly." Mike said to her.

"I guess you both will be deciding what to do."

"We have decided things." Mike said to her. "We're going to share custody of Wyatt." He said as he looked over at Katrina. She looked at him and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I wish you guys lots of luck." Stephanie said.

"Thanks." Mike said as he got up. Katrina followed and they headed out.

"What now?" She asked him.

"Well, we take the results to Drew and he will draw up the custody agreement."

"Don't you need Chelsea's signature?"

"Yes. We will call her and we will all meet at Drew's." He picked up his cell phone and called Chelsea at the store. She said she would meet him at Drew's. "Okay. She's on her way."

"Great." Katrina said as they got into the car and started to the lawyer's office. They quickly arrived and were met by Chelsea.

They headed in and went into Drew's office. "Okay, so what are we doing?" Drew asked.

"Well the DNA test show that Katrina is Wyatt's birth mother." Mike said handing Drew the paper.

"So, what are you both going to do?" Drew asked once he read it.

"Well, I want to share custody with Katrina. She is Wyatt's mother and she had him ripped away from her. She deserves to be apart of his life."

"Chelsea, do you agree with Mike?" Drew asked her.

"I want Katrina to be apart of Wyatt's life. It's obvious that she loves that little boy. My only condition is she not take Wyatt away. She can't take him out of town or state without mine or Mike's okay. I have no issue with her being apart of Wyatt's life as long as she agrees to stay here."

"Katrina, do you agree to those terms?" She nodded. "Alright, then I need all of you to sign this agreement." Mike and Chelsea signed and then Katrina signed. "Welcome to town Ms. O'Neal."

"Thanks." She smiled as she handed it back to him.

"I will file it right away." Drew said putting it on his desk.

"Thank you, Drew." Mike said shaking his hand. He turned to Katrina and Chelsea. "Well let's go."

They all got up and walked out. Chelsea turned to them. "I have to get back to store. I'm glad we worked things out. I'm looking forward to getting to you know you better, Katrina."

"I guess I better find a place to live and a job." She said as she held Wyatt.

"You can stay at the ranch."

"Oh, I couldn't. I would hate to impose." She replied.

"Nonsense. I have plenty of room and you would be close to Wyatt." Mike said.

"I think Mike's right. The ranch is huge." Chelsea said.

"But I need to find a job."

"You can work for Mike." Chelsea said before anyone else said anything. "Mike hired a nanny for Wyatt. He could fire her and you could be Wyatt's nanny."

"That's a great idea. It'll give you and Wyatt a chance to bond."

"Are you sure? I would hate for someone to lose their job."

"Oh it's fine." Mike said. "Rosa was getting ready to retire anyway. She's been a nanny for over twenty years."

Katrina thought. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Great." Chelsea said with a smile. "Now I have to get back to the store. See you both soon."

Katrina nodded and they headed out to the car. "So you'd just be cooking dinner, cleaning a little and taking care of Wyatt."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. It works out perfectly. You can spend time with Wyatt and he stays on the ranch. Everyone wins."

She nodded as they started to the ranch. He was right. This worked for everyone. She still couldn't believe she had found her son and he had great family. While a part of her wanted to take Wyatt and raise him herself but she could see how much Mike and Chelsea loved him and she couldn't do that. They pulled up the ranch and headed in.

"You can change your room anyway you want it." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Mike, I really appreciate this. I know you didn't have to let me spend time with Wyatt. But I appreciate that you do."

"Of course." He said. "When Chris and Jessica brought Wyatt home, we were so happy for them. Then the accident happened and Wyatt's parents were gone. Now, Wyatt has a chance to be with his mother. I couldn't take that away. He needs you."

"And you need him."

"I think we need each other." Mike laughed. "Now, Wyatt and I will leave you to decorate your room. It's time for his mid-morning nap." She nodded as Mike walked away with Wyatt in his arms.

She couldn't be happier to be apart of her son's life. But she did wish that Phil could have seen him. She sighed and shook the thought. It was no good to linger in the past. She had a future ahead of her with Wyatt and this family. She rearranged her room and then went to see if she could find Mike. She smiled when she saw him asleep with Wyatt. They looked like the perfect family and now this was pretty much her family.

She headed downstairs and to the kitchen. She decided that she would cook that night and invite Randy and Chelsea over. She wanted to get to know Chelsea better. She had just finished putting the lasagna in the oven when Mike walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, I hope lasagna is okay for dinner." She said turning to face him.

"That's good with me." He smiled.

"You and Wyatt have a nice nap."

"We did. Sometimes I can't help but doze off with him." He laughed. "He gets a little clingy sometimes."

"Probably because he has lost Chris and Jessica."

"Yeah, I think so." Mike replied.

"I hope it's okay that I invited Randy and Chelsea over. I really want to get to know her better."

"I think that's great. Chelsea is a good person once you get to know her."

Katrina nodded just as Wyatt started to cry. Mike went to get up but she looked at him. "Let me get him. Please?"

"Of course." Mike smiled.

Katrina quickly headed upstairs to Wyatt. She walked into the nursery and saw the baby awake. "Hey, little one." She said picking him up. "Did you have a nice nap?" She held him close. She loved the feeling of him in her arms. She smelt his head and breathed in the baby scent. "I love you so much little one. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

Mike smiled as he listened in on the baby monitor. He was more convinced than ever he was doing the right thing. Wyatt deserved a mother and while Jessica had been the best mother. She was gone and so was Chris. Now, it was up to him to make sure Wyatt was happy and healthy. And with Katrina in his life, Wyatt would grow up with an excellent mother. He couldn't think of anything better.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Katrina smiled a little while later when Randy and Chelsea arrived for dinner. She was excited that she got to cook. They all sat down at the table.

"I hope you guys like the dinner." She said as they sat down.

"It looks great." Chelsea smiled. "How's Wyatt been today?"

"Like an angel." Katrina smiled.

"She's been great with him."

"I don't doubt that." Chelsea smiled. "She's got great motherly instincts."

"That she does." He smiled.

Katrina smiled. It was nice of them to compliment her. She was starting to feel like a part of things and she hoped that continued. She would hate for anything to mess up her chance to be a mother to her son.

Ted DiBiase Sr. sat in the jail cell thinking about everything. His daughter was dead. And John Cena was married and with his son. He had made a deal and would be out of jail soon. It was time to take revenge for his daughter's death. He blamed the cop that once worked at the clinic. Katrina O'Neal. He blamed her for everything. And when he got out, he'd settle the score. His associates were currently trying to find out where she was.

After dinner Katrina put Wyatt down for the night and the others stayed in the living room talking. "So, you and Katrina seem to have settled into a little routine and it's only been a day or so." Chelsea said to her brother.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. It just seems very homey here."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Try and play matchmaker."

"I wouldn't do that." Chelsea said pretending to be hurt.

"Yes, you would." Mike laughed. "But I'm warning you, don't play matchmaker this time."

"Alright. I won't. But she's pretty. And she's Wyatt's mom. That'll be enough to bond you."

"Chelsea, I'm not interesting in anything right now. I want to help her get to know Wyatt and be a mother to him. Anything else that happens after that, we will just have to see." He looked up and saw Katrina coming down the stairs.

"So, Katrina, I was thinking we should go shopping sometimes. It would be fun." Chelsea said when she walked in.

"I would love too." Katrina said.

"Great. We will plan it for tomorrow. We can even take Wyatt."

"No, Wyatt stays here." Mike said with a laugh. "I'm not letting him go shopping. He's a boy."

"You're such a male." Chelsea replied with a laugh. "But alright. Wyatt stays here with the boys."

"It'll give us girls more time to talk."

"Should I be worried?" Randy laughed.

"No." Chelsea said kissing him. "Nothing to worry about." She turned to Katrina. "I will come by tomorrow about eleven. We can get some lunch too."

"Great." Katrina smiled. "I've never really had girlfriends before. So this will be nice."

"Definitely." Chelsea smiled. "Well, we better head home." She hugged Katrina and then Mike. "I'll be by about eleven."

"Okay." Chelsea nodded and she and Randy headed out.

Mike turned to Katrina. "I think shopping tomorrow sounds fun. It will give you and Chelsea a chance to really get to know each other." She nodded. "Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen to you again."

She smiled. "I think I will head upstairs. Say goodnight to Wyatt and head to bed."

"Alright. If you need anything, just ask." He smiled at her.

She nodded and headed upstairs. She stopped and turned to where he was. "Mike, thank you for everything. Letting me be apart of Wyatt's life and everything."

"Wyatt needs his mom. And you've been great with him. He loves you."

"I just wanted to tell you thanks."

"You're welcome."

She smiled and headed upstairs. She stopped by the nursery and saw Wyatt sleeping peacefully. She then headed to her room. She sat down on the bed and smiled when she saw the photo by the bed. It was one of Wyatt when he was a newborn. It was obviously taken only a few days after he was born. She knew it had been taken when Jessica and Chris first got him. She closed her eyes and wondered what it would have been like to hold him when he was that little. What it would have been like to sing him to sleep. Watch him grow. She'd been robbed of that. She'd had that taken away from her. And it broke her heart. But she'd done what she had intended to do. She'd found him. And she was going to spend the rest of her life taking care of him.

Mike headed upstairs and stopped at the nursery. He smiled at Wyatt sleeping. He walked by Katrina's room and he hoped she liked the gift he had left. She had missed out on so much of Wyatt's life and he just wanted her to see him when he was a newborn. He felt bad for her. He couldn't imagine what it was like to have a bond like that with someone and then have them ripped away. She was still a little wary about them. He could see it. And he hoped she would eventually be able to let her guard down and trust them all.

Randy and Chelsea arrived at their ranch and headed upstairs. "I think it's great that you're going shopping with Katrina."

"I think so too. I get a vibe from her and Mike. And she is Wyatt's birth mother."

"She's his mother, Chels. Jessica is gone. Katrina is Wyatt's mother."

"I know." She sighed. "It will just take a little bit to get to use to it. But I'm fully on board with her being part of his life. I am"

"Good." He smiled. "I think it's good for Mike and Wyatt that she's here. I get a vibe from them too."

"Okay. We have been married way too long if you're channeling me." She laughed.

He smiled and kissed her. "Maybe that's true. Now lets go upstairs."

She smiled and took his hand and they headed upstairs. They had been trying for a baby but not making a big deal of it. They agreed to just let things happened. And both hoped they were pregnant soon. It had almost killed them and their marriage when they lost Sarah. But with the help of Chris, Jessica, Mike and the best therapist, they managed to save their marriage and their hope for another child. Now she hoped Mike could find some of the happiness he deserved. And she'd get to know tomorrow if Katrina could help him with that.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Katrina got up the next morning and got ready to go shopping still a little nervous. It would be the first time she spent time alone with Chelsea. She walked downstairs and smiled when she saw Wyatt and Mike in the kitchen. Wyatt was in the bouncer on the counter while Mike was cooking.

"Making something good?" She asked walking in.

"We are making banana nut pancakes. Ready for shopping?"

"I am but I'm nervous. I never really spent time alone with Chelsea."

"She'll love you when she gets to know you."

"I hope so." She replied.

"She will." He said as the doorbell rang. He walked to get it and opened the door to Randy and Chelsea. "Glad you came Randy." He smiled. He hugged Chelsea. "Thank you for taking her shopping." He whispered.

"Not a problem. I want to get to know her." Chelsea whispered back. She pulled away and walked to where Katrina was. "Well are you ready for some shopping?"

Katrina nodded and kissed Wyatt on the forehead. "Bye sweetheart. I'll be back soon. I love you." She grabbed her purse and they headed out.

"So, do you think it will go smoothly?" Randy asked Mike.

"I hope so. I want them to be friends and I think they can be."

"I agree. Now that Chelsea knows Katrina isn't trying to take Wyatt away from you and her. It'll give them a chance to get closer."

"Yeah. I just still am in shock by all of this. I mean Chris and Jessica illegally adopted Wyatt and then his birth mother shows up. It's like a soap."

Randy laughed. "Yeah it is. Chris and Jessica didn't know the adoption was illegal and things seem to be good with Katrina here. Wyatt obviously loves her already."

"I know. I never really thought about the whole mother/child bond until I saw Katrina with Wyatt and how much he loves her already. It's like he knows she's his mother. Like he can feel it." Randy nodded.

"You're going to be a great dad to him. And any other kids you have."

"I don't know about other kids."

"Don't be so sure. I can see you with a couple of little kids." Randy smiled. "And who knows. You and Katrina could be meant to be."

"I don't know. I'm just enjoying getting to know her." He looked at Randy. "So, what about you and Chels?"

"What about us?"

"Any news on the baby front."

"We're trying like I said. Chelsea is a little frustrated that's it's taking longer than with Sarah. But I told her it will happen. We just have to have some patience."

"That's never been Chelsea's strong suit." Mike laughed.

"Tell me about it." Randy agreed.

Chelsea and Katrina headed into the clothing shop after arriving in town. "So, how are things with you and Mike? I mean living with him and Wyatt. "

"It's great. Wyatt and I are really bonding. Mike is nice. He's shown me pictures of how Wyatt was when he was smaller. I wish I had known him then. Watched him grow."

"I can understand that." Chelsea smiled as she picked up a shirt. "You should make sure Mike shows you the videos."

"Videos?"

"Oh yeah. Chris and Jessica took a lot of videos when they first brought Wyatt home. And all the time after."

"I would love to see them."

"Talk to Mike about it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind watching them with you." Chelsea smiled. "Oh this is perfect for you." She said picking up a buttoned down light blue shirt. "The color is awesome."

"Thanks." She said taking it from her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Chelsea turned to her.

"What were Chris and Jessica like?"

"Well, Chris was like Randy. A real cowboy." She laughed. "He loved the ranch and taking care of the cattle. He said there was nothing like being a rancher here. He never wanted to move or live anywhere else."

"What about Jessica?"

"Jessica was great. She was nice and kind. She loved Chris and everyone. She wanted to be a mom so much and when she found out that she and Chris couldn't have any, it devastated her. And Chris would have done anything to give her a baby." Chelsea turned to her. "I guess he did. I don't know if Chris knew the adoption wasn't illegal but I know he and Jessica loved Wyatt more than anything. They would have given up everything for him."

"I gave up everything to find him. It's hard to explain but after he was taken from me, I felt empty. Like I'd never be whole again. And since I've found him, I feel nearly complete."

"I know the feeling believe me." Chelsea replied. "I know what it's like to have a piece of you gone and miss them so much. To feel that emptiness inside you. Wyatt needs you and Mike does too."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"He does. Believe me. He's a great father to Wyatt and he's been doing it on his own for the last couple of months. It'll be nice for him to have someone to talk to."

"He has you and Randy." She replied.

"Yeah but we live next door. He needs someone who is there at the ranch and someone can help him with Wyatt." Chelsea turned to Katrina. "I loved Chris and Jessica but they're gone. You and Mike can be Wyatt's parents.

"Do you always try to make matchmaker?"

"Actually no, I don't." Chelsea laughed. "I just want Mike happy and I know you can do that. You both can be a family with Wyatt."

"I think we should take this slowly. Mike and I are roommates and right now I'm Wyatt's nanny. Which is fine. Wyatt and I need time to get to know each other." Katrina replied as they continued to look in the store.

"Yeah I can see that." Chelsea smiled. "I hope eventually I can give Wyatt a cousin."

"Don't plan it. Just catch him off guard one day and let it happen naturally. There's nothing more sexy than being spontaneous."

"Is that what you're going to do with Mike?"

Katrina looked at her. "You're a sneaky one." She laughed. "I don't know what's going to happen with Mike. But right now, my main focus is Wyatt."

"Things happen though." Chelsea smiled. They finished looking in the store and then headed to lunch. She hoped they did find love with each other. The more time she spent with Katrina, the more she liked her. And she knew that the three of them would make a great family. Mike deserved to be happy and Katrina did too.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Katrina and Chelsea pulled into the driveway a few hours later and Chelsea smiled as her plan ran through her head. Get them to spend some time alone together and let things fall into place. She'd offer for her and Randy to take Wyatt for the night and suggest they watch the movies Chris and Jessica had made. They got out of the car and headed in.

"Did you ladies have a nice time?" Mike asked when they walked in.

"We did." Chelsea smiled. "In fact, I told Katrina about the home videos Chris and Jessica had made with Wyatt and she would love to see them."

"Sure. Anything she wants." He smiled.

"How about tonight? Randy and I can take Wyatt. I haven't had any aunt and nephew time lately. So we will take him for the night and you can show her the videos and you guys can have dinner together."

Mike looked at her. "Sure, if Katrina wants to."

"Okay." She replied. She really wanted to see the videos of Wyatt.

"Great. Then pack Wyatt's thing and we will be out of here." Chelsea smiled.

"We're on it." Mike said as he headed to pack while Katrina went to get Wyatt.

Randy walked over to his wife. He leaned in to her. "You're a sneaky thing." He whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't give me that face. I know what you're up to." He kissed her. "But I won't tell."

"Good. Then you shall be rewarded later." He smiled just as Mike and Katrina came back into the room.

"Here he is and he's ready." Mike said handing the bag to them and then kissing Wyatt as he took him from Katrina and gave him to Chelsea.

"Great. We will see you guys tomorrow." Chelsea said as Katrina kissed Wyatt goodbye too. "You guys have a great night."

Mike looked at Katrina after Chelsea and Randy left. "So, which DVD did you want to watch first?"

"I guess watch them in order."

"Great. I will get things set up."

"I guess we could order pizza or something."

"Pizza sounds great or I cooked earlier."

"Either is fine." She smiled.

"How about we watch a DVD first and then we can eat." She nodded. "Okay." He went to the entertainment center and got the one that was taken on the day Chris and Jessica brought Wyatt home. "Okay, this is the day Chris and Jessica brought Wyatt home." He said as he pressed play. Katrina looked at the screen and smiled with tears in her eyes as she saw how happy they were.

_On The Video_

"_And who is this little guy." Chris said on the video as he video taped Jessica and Wyatt._

"_This is our son, Wyatt Christopher Irvine." Jessica replied as she held up Wyatt for the camera._

"_He's a handsome little boy." _

"My boy. My sweet baby boy." Katrina said softly, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mike pressed stop and looked at her. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't show these to you. I don't want to upset you." He said hugging her. "I didn't think showing you how much Chris and Jessica loved him would upset you. I'm so sorry, Katrina."

"No. It's okay. I want to see these moments. I need to see him. See how much they loved him."

"If you're sure." He asked. She shook her head yes and he pressed play. The video soon ended and he ordered the pizza before starting the next one. "This is when they introduced him to everyone."

She nodded as he pressed played. She smiled when she saw the party they had thrown. She saw Chelsea and Randy and then Mike. Chelsea and Randy looked happy as they held the baby but sad at the same. She could see it in their face.

Mike looked at her. "That was about five months after Sarah's death. It was still a little hard for Randy and Chelsea. But they both love Wyatt so much."

"You can tell. I hate that they lost their daughter."

"It was a shock." He said as he stopped the video. "Sarah was born with a small hole in her heart and the doctor did surgery on her when she was just a few weeks old. It seemed to help for a while but then when she was four, her heart started to fail. The doctors were sure a heart transplant or another surgery would work. So, they convinced Randy and Chelsea to let them operate to try to fix her heart. She was on the transplant list for a new heart but the doctors felt she couldn't wait. She died on the operating table after they tried to restart her heart but she wasn't strong enough. It devastated Randy and Chelsea. They blamed the doctors for operating. Chelsea blamed Randy for convincing her that the surgery would save Sarah. Randy took everything Chelsea threw at him from actual things she threw to the harshest words you can say to someone else. Both Chris and I thought their marriage wouldn't survive. That Chelsea would make it so hard that Randy would leave her. It took months of therapy for them."

"I'm no stranger to therapy. I went in at the insistence of my friend John shortly after Wyatt was taken from me."

"I think therapy helps. It's nice to have someone to talk to who doesn't have an emotional stake in things." She nodded in agreement. "Now, I just hope that Chelsea and Randy get the baby they want but I think both are afraid too."

"That's understandable. They fear the next child will have the same heart defect but the odds of that happening are slim to none."

"Yep. Well, enough about this. Should we eat or watch more videos?"

"Let's bring the pizza in here and watch more. I can't wait to see more of Wyatt." He nodded. He was glad that she was getting to see Wyatt's earliest life and that he was the one who was getting to share it with her. She deserved to see Wyatt's first few months.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike opened his eyes a few hours later and looked over at Katrina who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He looked at the screen and saw the DVD still going. He guess he had put it on repeat by accident. He moved a little bit and laid her down on the sofa. He walked over to the TV just as Chris came on with Jessica.

_On Tape:_

"_Well Jess, we're parents now." Chris said to her. He looked at his wife. "I love you and our son."_

"_I love you too." She smiled. "And I love our son. I can't wait for the rest of our lives with him."_

_Chris smiled and kissed her. "Well, Wyatt, that's your parents being mushy. We love you son and we're all going to be a wonderful family. Remember how much we love you. And how much Aunt Chelsea, Uncle Mike and Uncle Randy love you too."_

"_You get so mushy." Jessica kidded her husband. "Wyatt, what daddy means is we love you and we are going to have a wonderful life together."_

Mike pressed pause and the video stopped on Chris and Jessica. "I miss you guys. But I promise I'm taking great care of your little boy."

"And you're doing a great job."

He looked behind him and saw that Katrina was awake. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." She said sitting up. "Mike, you're going a great job with Wyatt. And I just wanted to thank you for taking care of him and thank you for showing me the DVDs."

"Well, I'm glad you got a chance to see a few. There are so many more." He laughed. "Chris and Jessica went a little overboard."

She smiled sadly. "I'm glad they did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten to see the first few days of his life. I could hear him crying in my sleep. And I'd walk by all these other mothers with their babies and I'd watch how they held them close. And my heart broke because I never got to do that."

"I'm sorry." He said with a sigh. "I'm sorry he was taken from you."

"At least he went to a good home. I was worried about what had happened to him. I was afraid of who they placed him with." She looked at the photo nearby. "I'm grateful he was given to a wonderful family."

"He was that. We love him and Jessica and Chris loved him so much. When they died, no one knew what would happen. We all worried about Wyatt. But now he has you and I think that's a really good thing."

"I hope you're right. Sometimes I wonder if I know how to be a mom."

"I think you're a great mom. You have good instincts. You're a natural mom. Wyatt loves you. You still get to witness his first steps, first words. All the other stuff. There is so much more for you and him to experience."

"Thanks. I think I needed to hear that."

He smiled. "Well, should we watch more or head to bed?"

"Lets head to bed. I'm a little tired but I would love to see more DVDs."

"How about we put a DVD player in your room and you can watch all you want? I love to watch them with you but I feel that you might want to watch some alone."

"That's sweet. But I enjoyed watching them with you. It was nice to have your insight."

He smiled. "Okay. We can watch some each day if you want. There are a lot." He laughed. "But it's late and we should head to bed."

She nodded and followed him upstairs. They said their goodnights and went to their rooms. She smiled when she got there. It was great to spend time with Mike and see all the DVDS of Wyatt.

Randy looked at Chelsea as they sat in the living room after putting Wyatt down for the night. "So, do you think your plan worked?" Randy asked her.

"I don't know but if it didn't, it still probably set the ground work for something. So it just has to take the course."

"You really want them together seeing that you were so against her to begin with?"

"Yes, I want them together. I think she would be good for him. And she's Wyatt's biological mother. So that bonds them and that's great. They would be perfect."

"She's a nice person. And she's pretty."

"Really? You think she's pretty?" Chelsea asked him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Chels, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. No one compares to you."

"I've trained you so well." She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. He laughed and scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

The next morning, Katrina woke up to the smell of breakfast. She knew Mike was already up. She had realized over the last few days how much it took to run the ranch. She headed to the shower and then quickly got dressed. She couldn't wait to spend the day with Wyatt. She had missed him the night before even though she enjoyed the home movies.

"Hey, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did." She smiled as she walked in. "Did you?"

"Yes I did. I'm use to being up with Wyatt and the ranch."

"When is he coming home?"

"I haven't called Chelsea. But I assume sometimes this morning."

"I'm missed him. Does that sound strange?"

"No, of course not." Mike smiled. "I'm sure he misses you too."

"I hope so."

"He does." Mike smiled. "In fact, why don't we go see if he's up? We can see Chelsea and Randy too."

"That would be great. I really like them. I'm glad he's got good people around him."

"He does. Now let's go get him." He smiled. She smiled back and they headed out to his truck.

They quickly made their way to the ranch next door. They parked the truck and got out and headed to the front door. Mike knocked and waited for an answer.

"Aren't you early?" They heard from behind them. They turned to see Randy standing there.

"We couldn't wait to see Wyatt." Mike replied.

"They're inside. I had to go fix one of the fences. Buttercup almost got out." Randy said walking up on the porch.

"We can't have that. Chelsea would never forgive you if you lost her horse." Mike replied.

"Don't I know it." Randy laughed. Chelsea had had the horse since she was little and the horse was a pony.

They walked into the house and smiled seeing Chelsea feeding Wyatt. His face lit up the moment Katrina came into view. Chelsea turned to the door and smiled when she saw them. "Well, I know why he's all smiley." She laughed.

"I hope we aren't interrupting." Katrina said to her.

"Of course not. He was just finishing breakfast." Chelsea smiled before turning to her husband. "Did you get the fence fixed?"

"Yes and Buttercup is fine."

"Great." She smiled. "Well, Katrina, did you want to finish his breakfast?"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. I need to go shower and change. I'm not really feeling too well and I hope a shower will help."

"I hope you feel better too." Katrina said as she looked at Wyatt. "Good morning sweet boy. How are you?" He smiled at her.

"I think we're going to head out." Mike said. "Give Chelsea time to rest."

Chelsea nodded and walked over to Wyatt. "I enjoyed spending time with you. You be good. And I love you." She said before kissing him on the head.

"We will call you about coming over for dinner." Mike said to her. "Feel better and if you don't, then go to the doctor."

"Yes dad." She laughed. Mike hugged her and he, Katrina and Wyatt headed out. Chelsea smiled. It seemed that things were going the way she wanted.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

The black sedan sat way up in the hills and watched as Katrina walked out of the house carrying the baby boy with two men following her. He was sent there to watch and report back to his boss. Ted DiBiase Sr blamed Katrina for everything including his daughter's death and vowed revenge. Now, Cody was there with Evan to let Ted know the perfect time. He made notes of everyone he saw. He would find out the names of people in the house and report back.

"It seems she's protected." Evan said to Cody as they sat there.

"Maybe." Cody replied. "We need to find out who the couple is that lives there and their relationship to Katrina and the man raising that baby."

"She as bad as he said?"

"Worse." Cody replied as he started the car and drove off. They had to report back to Ted and go from there with his instructions. But he knew he would want to know who the couple was. "Let's stop in town and see if we can find out who they are."

"Okay." Evan replied as they started toward the town. "Why does he want her so badly?"

"Our job isn't to question why he wants her, it's just to make sure we deliver."

"Alright." He said as they pulled into the diner.

"Okay, we go in and get some food and cautiously ask questions about Mizanin and his family as well as the people who live next door. We have to know everything so we can take her when it's time."

"What about the baby?"

"If it comes to it, we'll take him too." Evan nodded and they headed into the diner. They were seated and waited for the waitress to come over.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked.

"Can we get two burgers with fries and ice tea?" Cody said to her.

"Burgers with everything?" Cody nodded. She walked away and came back their drinks. "Here you go."

"Can I asked you something?" Cody asked.

"Sure."

"Do you know the Mizanin's?"

"Well it's just Mike. He lives at the Double C ranch with his nephew who he's raising. His brother Chris and his wife were killed in an auto accident."

"What about the ranch next door? We are friends of Mike and we're thinking of moving here and the ranch next door is very nice."

"I doubt it's for sale." She laughed. "Mike's sister, Chelsea lives there with her husband, Randy."

"Now why didn't I remember that?"

"Because we have had a long drive from Oklahoma." Evan replied.

"Well, I will be back with your food in a little bit." She said walking away.

"So that was Mizanin's sister's husband we saw."

"Yeah."

"After we eat we will check into a hotel and call and give our report. Once we do that, we will know where to go now. We have to make sure we factor in Mizanin's sister and husband for any plan." Evan nodded as their food arrived and they didn't talk about things while they ate.

Katrina played with Wyatt in the living room and tried to ignore the growing uneasiness in her stomach.

"Everything okay?" Mike asked her. "You seem a million miles away."

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"Really?" He said sitting down on the blanket with her and Wyatt. He smiled as he handed Wyatt a block. "Why don't you tell me what's up?"

"I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to happen. Something bad."

He looked at her. "Nothing is going to happen."

"I just feel that it might and I can't shake the feeling."

He took her hand. "Hey, nothing is going to happen but if it does, you're not alone. I'm here." He smiled at Wyatt. "And Wyatt is here. We would never let anything happen to you."

"You make it sound like I belong here. Like we're a family."

"We are a family. You're Wyatt's mother. That makes you family." He said to her. "And we all like having you here."

She smiled. "I like being here."

"Good." He smiled.

Cody and Evan checked into a hotel in town and called Ted's lawyer and told him what they found out. He said he would give the message to Ted and then let them know what to do next.

Evan looked up as Cody was cleaning his guns. "You make it seem like we're going to war."

"Kidnapping Katrina O'Neal, we are."

"Going to war with who? You said she didn't really have any family. And The Mizanin's she just met. How hard can it be to take her?"

"It's not the family I'm worried about. It's Katrina herself. She's more dangerous than you realize and when we take her, we're going to have to make sure we take her by surprise. Ambush her. And we use the family and the kid as leverage."

"Alright." Evan agreed. He trusted Cody to know everything about the jobs they were assigned and if he said she was dangerous, she was. Evan looked up from his laptop as Cody's phone rang.

"Yeah." He said when he answered.

"Mr. DiBiase wants you to take her in the next few days. He has everything set up for a warehouse about an hour from your location. He only wants her. Do your best to not harm anyone else or the kid. But if you have to take the kid or anyone else, do it. He has back-up coming. They will be there tomorrow."

"Great. It will be done." Cody said hanging up. "Back-up is coming and we are suppose to take her in the next few days."

"How do we do that?"

"I don't know yet. She had to go into town for things. I mean they can only have so much at the ranch. Or maybe we can trick her into coming into town."

"But wouldn't she come to town with someone?"

"We take them too if we have to. But hopefully she will be alone."

"What's he going to do with her when he gets her?"

"That's not for us to know. We were hired to grab the girl. What he chooses to do, we won't be apart of. That's why he has Brock and Glen."

Evan nodded and went back to his laptop. He didn't want to hurt anyone but he was hired to do a job and he would do it to the best of his ability.

Mike looked up from the couch when Katrina walked back into the room and smiled. She'd been there a month and he found his attraction to her growing.

"So I was thinking I would go into town today. I need to get some things. I was going to see if Chelsea wanted to come."

"I think that's great. I have a few things I need. Can you pick them up?"

"Of course." She smiled and headed upstairs to get dressed. She called Chelsea and she agreed to go with her.

Once she was dressed she headed out leaving Mike and Wyatt at the ranch. Over the last month she had found herself having feelings for Mike and she wanted to talk to Chelsea about them. They scared her as she hadn't felt that way about anyone since Phil. And it was nice to feel that way again.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. Hope you continue to like it.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Chelsea looked over at Katrina as they drove. She could tell there was something on her mind. "Something you want to talk about? I'm a pretty good listener."

"Just a lot of stuff going on in my head." Katrina replied as they headed to town.

"It might help to get them out of your head."

Katrina sighed. "I'm finding myself attracted to Mike."

"And that's a problem?" Chelsea asked. "I mean you're both single. And I think maybe he likes you too."

"How do you know?"

"Because you can see it. I know my brother and he likes you. I think you both are falling for each other and you should just take the plunge." She smiled as she pulled into the parking lot. "Now, think about it and we will do some shopping."

Katrina smiled and they headed into the store. They never noticed the men watching them.

"How about Randy and I take Wyatt and you guys go out tonight? Just the two of you?""I don't know."

"You have to know if he likes you. So go on a date just the two of you. Randy and I would love to watch Wyatt."

"Well, I guess going out wouldn't hurt."

"Exactly. So we will find you something beautiful to wear and then you and Mike can go out tonight. It's perfect."

"We don't even know if he'll say yes."

"He will. I'm certain of it." Chelsea smiled as they walked into the store. They looked around the store not noticing they were being followed.

Katrina looked back and thought she felt someone following them but she decided it was crazy. No one knew where she was or what she doing. No one knew she had found her son.

Mike sat in the living room with Randy watching Wyatt play. Randy could tell there was something on his mind. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I think I'm attracted to Katrina."

"That's great right?"

"Yeah. But I don't know how she feels."

"I'm sure she feels the same."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well I don't but it's obvious she likes you. You should go out on a real date and see. Chelsea and I will watch Wyatt. We would love to. Call her up right now and ask her out."

"I don't know." Randy sighed and picked up the phone and called Chelsea's number. He told her Mike wanted to speak to Katrina.

"Here you go." Randy said handing him the phone.

"Hello?" Katrina said when he got on the phone.

"Hey, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to dinner tonight? Just the two of us?"

"Like a date?"

"Yes, a date."

"Sure."

"Great. Randy and Chelsea will watch Wyatt. So about seven?"

"Seven it is."

"See you then." He said before hanging up. He turned to Randy. "Happy now?"

"Yeah. Where are you going to take her?"

"I don't know."

"Take her to the Inn in town. Their restaurant is very good. I took Chelsea there for our anniversary."

"That's a great idea." Mike smiled. "So, any baby news for you and my sister? I know I asked that before but I like to be in the loop."

"It's alright." Randy replied with a sigh. "Not yet but we're trying. I think we will be pregnant. We are just taking it as it comes and trying to not get too stressed. I know Chelsea wants another baby. And I do too."

"But?"

"But she's worried the baby will have the same heart defect as Sarah. And I am too. But the doctor said the odds of another baby having that defect is three percent. Which is very small."

"Take her away."

"What?" Randy asked.

"Take her out of town. On a mini vacation. Get a little distance from the stress of everyday life and have a fun time. I bet if you do, she will relax and you guys will get pregnant."

"That's not a bad idea. Maybe a vacation is what we need. I'm sure the foreman could handle the ranch."

"Of course. So take my sister out of town and enjoy the time."

"Go get ready for your date."

Mike nodded and headed upstairs leaving Randy with Wyatt. He was nervous about going out with Katrina. But excited too. He liked her more than he thought he would when he agreed to let her live at the ranch and be there for Wyatt. But over the last few months she was there, he found himself attracted to her more.

Katrina looked at Chelsea. "He asked me out."

"That's great." Chelsea smiled. "I knew he liked you." She looked at her. "What? Are you nervous?"

"Yes." She replied. "I came here to find my son and I did. I wanted to be apart of his life and I am. I don't want things to be weird between me and Mike if we do start to date and it ends badly. I mean, he has the power as do you, to cut me out of Wyatt's life. You guys are nicest enough to let me be apart of his life and I don't' want to ruin that.'

"This won't ruin it. And I know Mike would never cut you out of Wyatt's life." Chelsea replied. "Katrina, you have to take the risk. You and Mike could end up having a great thing. Now lets go buy you something hot to wear."

"I need something hot to wear?" She asked.

"Yes. You want make your first real date a memorable one."

"What do you expect me to do? Sleep with him?"

"If it feels right."

"I'm not the type to sleep with someone on the first date."

"I know but you know Mike. You have gotten to know him over the last few months. So, it's not like he's a stranger." Chelsea said. "But you set the pace for things. And I would never tell you to do something that you're not comfortable with."

"I have thought about it. What it would be like. He was out working on the ranch and I brought him some lunch. He was all sweaty and wasn't wearing a shirt. You're brother is gorgeous and it got the wheels turning a little. I'm sorry if that's weird for you to hear."

"It is a little but I can't deny that my brother is hot." She replied. "That's weird to say." She laughed. "It's great that you've thought about it. It's a step in the right direction."

"And what direction would that be?"

"Toward each other." Katrina shook her head and laughed.

"I think we should just take it one thing at a time." She said as they headed out of the store.

They headed to the next store and looked around. Cody and Evan watched from a distance as the girls shopped. Cody was ready to take her and he felt this was the right time.

"When they get to the parking lot, we ambush them."

"Do we take them both? Or knock the other girl out and take Katrina? I want to know what the plan is for them both."

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because I want to know what we were going to do. I don't want to make a mistake. So, are we taking them both or just Katrina?"

"Just Katrina. The other one is of no importance to us."

"Alright." He replied. They went back to watching the girls. It was the perfect time to take her. They watched as the girls headed back to the car. Cody told Evan to distract the other one and he would take Katrina.

"Um...excuse me miss...but can you help me figure out which way the interstate is?" Evan said as he walked up with a map.

"Sure." Chelsea said. Katrina closed her eyes as she felt the gun in her side and arm go around her neck.

"You keep your mouth shut and don't even think about reaching for that gun in your purse." He whispered to her. "Now, slowly back away."

Chelsea turned from him to Katrina and saw the gun. "What the hell is going on?"

"Just look the other way if you don't want to be hurt." Cody said to her. "Now, Katrina here is coming with us. You stay there." He pointed the gun from her to Katrina. "Now, move."

Katrina did as he asked. She couldn't risk Chelsea's life. Chelsea stood there with the gun pointed at her from the other man as one put Katrina in the van. The guy with the gun on her ran and got into the van and it was off. Chelsea had no idea what the hell had happened.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Chelsea grabbed her phone and called the police and then she called Randy and Mike. They said they were on their way. She couldn't believe someone had taken Katrina. It happened so fast and both of the men had guns. She wasn't sure if anyone could have stopped it.

"Mrs. Orton?" She heard from behind her. She turned to see the cops. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Katrina and I were out shopping. We were getting ready to leave when a guy came up to me and asked me for directions. I turned to Katrina and there was another guy with a gun pointed at her. He said she was coming with him and she did as he asked. The other guy with a gun on me ran to the van and they were gone."

"Did you get an license plate?"

"No, I'm sorry. It happened so fast. I didn't think about it."

"Chelsea!" She turned to see Randy and Mike coming her way. "Are you okay?" Randy asked as he hugged her.

"I'm fine. I wasn't hurt." She replied.

"Do they have anything?" Mike asked.

"No. I'm sorry. It happened so fast. I don't understand why someone would take Katrina but not me too. I told them everything I remembered about the van but I didn't pay attention. It happened so fast."

Mike nodded and looked at Katrina's purse scattered on the ground, her wallet open showing a picture of them with Wyatt taken a few weeks earlier. He picked it up and ran his hand over the picture and looked at Wyatt who was now in Chelsea's arms.

"Mama?" The little boy asked. Mike smiled sadly and walked over kissing him on the forehead.

"Don't worry buddy. We're going to get mama back ok?"

"Mrs. Orton, you can go. But we would like you to come and see if you can pick out the men who did this."

"Sure. I will help in anyway." She said to him.

"Good. See you at the station." He said walking away.

"How do you plan to find her?" Randy asked Mike.

He picked up her cell phone from the ground and looked at it. "She's got friends."

"What kind of friends?"

"She's mentioned a John." Mike said looking through her phone. He came upon the name John Cena. "There is a John Cena here. He might know something." He pressed the call button and waited.

Brenna Cena stood in the kitchen finishing up the cake she was making when the phone rang. "John, can you get that?"

"Yeah." He said picking up while holding their son. "Hello?"

"John Cena?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Mike Mizanin. I'm a friend of Katrina O'Neal's."

"Sure I know Katrina. She helped me and my wife not that long ago. What can I help you with?"

"She was kidnapped from a mall outside town earlier today. I need your help finding her. Not just for me but for Wyatt."

"And who is Wyatt?"

"Her son."

"She found him?" John said to him.

"Yes. Can you tell me anyone who might want to hurt her?"

John sighed. "Well the person who would is dead. He tried to kill me and my wife. The only other person might be Ted DiBiase Sr. He was in prison last I heard."

"Do you know where?"

"San Antonio." John replied. "He should still be there."

"Thank you." Mike said hanging up. "Can you guys watch Wyatt? I've got to head to San Antonio."

"Sure but why San Antonio" Randy asked.

"Katrina's friend John said someone who might want Katrina dead is in prison there. So I'm going to talk to him."

"Alright. Just be safe." Chelsea said to him. "I can't lose another family member."

Mike hugged her. "Don't worry. I'm going to come back and I'm going to have Katrina with me when I do."

Katrina sat in the back of the van thinking of how she could get herself out of this. She didn't know exactly what these guys wanted but she would try to figure it out and then get herself out of it. She had to get back to her son. And Mike.

"We're almost there." She heard one say into a phone. She wondered where they were going. They had blindfolded her and she had no idea where they were. They could be in Mexico for all she knew. But she felt they were still in Texas. She worked the knot that tied her hands loose and reached for the gun she had on her ankle. These two hadn't been smart enough to search her. She had just pulled it free from the holster when there was another gun pressed against the back of her neck.

"I wouldn't do that." She turned to the person with the gun.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You don't know?" He laughed. "I would have thought after everything you've been through you would know."

"I'm not responsible for your sister going bat shit crazy and trying to kill Cena and his wife."

"Dad doesn't see it that way. And neither do I. I'll take that gun." Teddy said as he pulled the gun from her hand and tossed it to Evan. "You caused all of this."

"I didn't' tell your sister to scam and trick people and arrange for someone to have Cena's kid so she could steal it."

"But you helped them figure it out and now she's dead. And my dad and I want you to pay."

"Alberto was the one who killed her."

"How about you shut up for now? You'll get your chance to explain."

Katrina sighed and didn't' say anymore. She struggled as he pulled her out of the van. They headed into a warehouse. Ted pushed her into a chair. "Sit down and shut up. We have plans for you."

"You gonna kill me Teddy?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Mike got off the plane in San Antonio and headed to rent a car. He had little drive to the prison. He had already arranged with the prison officials with the help of John Cena for a visit with Ted DiBiase Sr. He hoped he got the information he needed. He sighed into the prison visitors list and waited for them to bring him out. He heard the gate open and he looked up to see the guards bringing an older gentleman . He stood up to meet him.

"You would be Mike Mizanin right?" Ted Sr. said to him.

"Yes. I am. So you know who I am." Mike said as they both sat down.

"I know all about you. I assume you're here about Katrina O'Neal?"

"Yeah. You know anything about her being kidnapped?"

"She was kidnapped? Shame."

"Do you have her?" Mike asked. "I know from a reliable source that you wanted her gone. Where is she?"

"Now how would I have her? I'm in here."

"I'm not a stupid man. I know that just because you're in here means you don't have ways of controlling things on the outside. Now where is she?"

"That's a question I'd like to know the answer to myself." They heard from the door.

"Cena."

"Ted." John said sitting down.

"How's the wife and baby?" Ted asked him. "I bet he's getting big."

"Leave my wife and son out of this."

"Touchy touchy. Like I was telling Mr. Mizanin, I don't know where Katrina might be."

"But you blamed her for your daughter's death. So, you wanted to get back at her." John said to him. "You tracked her down and you kidnapped her."

"I did no such thing." Ted replied. "But speaking of danger, who is watching your wife and son?"

"They are well protected. Now, where is Katrina? And who do you have helping you?"

"I don't have her and I have no idea where she is. Now, this is done." Ted said getting up. "Good luck gentlemen."

Mike and John both looked as he walked out. They both knew he knew something but he wasn't going to tell them.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike walked out of the visiting room with John hot on his heels. He was convinced that DiBiase had her and he was going to find her. "So you got a plan?" He heard from behind him.

"I don't have one. I hoped he would tell me something."

"He won't. But I know he had something to do with it."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know he helped his daughter when she tried to steal my son. He blames Katrina for ruining everything."

"I don't care what I have to do. I have to get her back."

"You love her."

"Yes, I do. She's Wyatt's mother but I love her as more than that." Mike replied. "Wyatt needs his mother and I need her. How do I find her?"

"Well, he has a son, Ted DiBiase JR. He might know something or be involved."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you helping me?"

"Because DiBiase almost helped his daughter kill my wife and take my son. And Katrina helped me and my wife. So I'm hoping to return the favor."

"Are you worried he will go after your wife and son?"

"They're safe." John replied. "So, I have Junior's address and phone number."

"Then lets see what he has to say." Mike said. "And if they've hurt her, I'll kill them."

"We're going to have to kill them to get her back anyway."

Mike looked at him. "We're going to kill them?"

"If we have no other choice. But I don't know if these guys will come quietly. Not after the dad tells him to seek revenge for his sister and ruining their plan."

"So, DiBiase's daughter's plan was to steal your son?"

"She and I dated. But we broke up. She wanted to get me back. So, she plan to steal some sperm I had frozen and have a surrogate implanted. She had issues with her eggs so she had to have the surrogate use her own. She plotted with the person who ran the clinic to purposely have a surrogate who looked like her to have my child. I would asked for a DNA test but it would just prove that the baby was mine. I wouldn't have thought to ask for a test to prove she was the mother. But my wife wanted a baby and had went to the clinic to get pregnant. She never imagined that Leighanne would make sure she was pregnant with my baby and then steal it. Brenna managed to find me and we ended up figuring out Leanne's plan. She had tried to kidnap my wife and take my son. But my wife was tougher than she thought."

"That was a horrible place. Katrina told me some of what happened to her. We've got to find her. I can't let her go through that kind of pain again. And I can't lose her before she knows how I feel about her."

"We will find her." John said to him. "So, how about we go there? It's not that far from here."

"Great. Let's go." Mike said to him as they walked to the cars.

Ted brought his hand down hard on Katrina's face causing her head to whip to the side. She looked back at him. "That all you got?"

"I'm just getting started. You have to pay for what you did." He said to her. "Now, let's take a little break. I have some things to get to move us right along." He smiled and walked out of the room.

Chelsea sat at her house with Randy and Wyatt. "Do you think Mike can find her?" She asked her husband.

"He'll find her and he'll bring her back."

"I hope so." She said as she held Wyatt close. "Wyatt needs his mother and he needs Mike. I'm just worried I will lose another brother and Wyatt will lose another set of parents. How much can we take?"

"You have to have faith in your brother." Randy said before kissing her. He saw that Wyatt was asleep. "I'm going to put this little guy down. And Chels, have faith. I know everything will be okay." He kissed her again and headed upstairs.

Chelsea sighed once he left, she hoped he was right and that everything would be okay. But they had no idea who had her.

Teddy walked back into the room with a bag full of different things and sat it down on the table. "If I untie your hands so you can eat, you gunna be a good girl?" She looked at the delicious food in front of her. She was really hungry. She sighed and nodded. "Good."

He placed the food in front of her and walked around to tie her hands. "I'm leaving everything else tied up because I don't trust you."

"The feeling's mutual." She said as she rubbed her wrists. He looked over at her as she ate. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just kind of pretty when you're not being so bitchy."

"And you're still a dick even if you brought me food." She said.

"I admire the fact that you're still cocky. I'm going to enjoy beating that out of you."

"Not as much as I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Keep dreaming." He said to her. "Just eat."

She didn't say anything else as they ate. She was trying to figure out a way out of the situation. She knew no one knew where she was and she was the only one who could save her.

There was a knock on the door. Ted looked over at her. "You stay down here and keep eating."

She watched as he walked to the door and opened it. "Yeah."

"Someone went to see your father in prison."

"Who was it?"

"Mizanin."

"Not too worried about that."

"He had Cena with him."

Ted sighed. "Why is Cena with him? They don't know each other. Our dealing with Cena is over. He and his wife and son are no longer important to us since my sister's death."

"He was overheard saying he wanted to repay Katrina for all her help before."

Ted sighed. "Do we have eyes on his wife and son? Can we use them to get him to back off?"

"No. He has them well protected and I mean huge bodyguards. There is no way to get to them."

"Keep an eye on Mizanin's family then. We will apply pressure if we need to." The man nodded and left. Ted headed back to where Katrina was. He sat down across from her.

"Someone on to you?" She asked.

"That's not your business." He replied. "But if I were you, I would think about all the ones you love on the outside of here. Let's see. Your son, Wyatt and his uncle Mike Mizanin. And how about Mizanin's family. His sister, Chelsea isn't' it and her husband, Randy. They are all out there."

"Leave them out if this. You're problem is with me."

"Yes, it is." He said looking at her. "So you better hope no one gets close to us or I will go after one of them."

She didn't say anything else and went back to eating. She didn't want anyone hurt. And she hoped she could stop that and save herself.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John and Mike pulled up in front of Ted's house. "Do you really think they're in there?" Mike asked him.

"I don't know but we have to see. He is holding her somewhere. We start here and go from there." John said to him. He had called Brenna and checked in on her and the baby while they drove to the house. He was glad that he hired the bodyguards to protect her. He could focus on helping Mike. They watched the car pull out of the driveway. John turned to look at Mike. "What made you fall in love with her?"

"What?" Mike asked.

"Katrina. What made you fall in love with her?"

"I guess the way she is with Wyatt." He replied. "But she's much more than just Wyatt's mother. She's friendly and loving. She gets along with my sister. I guess everything made me fall."

John smiled. "Good. When we get her back. Tell her. She deserves to be happy."

Mike nodded and they headed to the front door. He hoped they found some clue to where Katrina was. Mike knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Ted sighed as he opened the door. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Where is Katrina O'Neal?" John asked.

"I have no idea where she is. I haven't seen her."

"Right."

"I haven't." He said to them.

"Then you won't mind if we look around will you?" John asked him.

"Not at all. Go right ahead. I have nothing to hide." John nodded and he and Mike walked in. They started looking around the house. They looked everywhere from the basement to the attic. They walked back downstairs and saw Ted standing there. "Well, did you find anything?"

"No, we didn't." Mike replied. "Where is she?"

"I don't know because I don't have her and I have no idea where she is." Mike pulled him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "I can see why you're attracted to her. She does have a temper."

"Where is she?" He said holding his temper.

"I don't know." Ted replied. "How many times can I say it? I don't have her and I have no idea where she is. Now, since you have looked all over my house and haven't found anything, I think you should leave."

John grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him off. "She's not here. Lets go." He and Mike walked to the door and out to the car.

"He's lying."

"I know he is. He's got Katrina's ankle piece on the table."

"How do you know it was hers?"

"Because I gave it to her for her birthday."

Mike looked back at the house. "What do we do?"

"We wait and see if he leads us to her." John said as they got back into the car. They backed out of the driveway and parked up the road hidden.

Ted looked out and made sure they were gone. He walked downstairs to the basement and pressed the secret button that opened to a panic room. He smiled when he saw Katrina there with Cody.

"Was she a good girl?" Ted asked as he walked into the room.

"Surprisingly, yes." Cody said. "Did they go away?"

"For now. But they'll be back. Cena doesn't give up. In the meantime, head upstairs and make sure everything is secure. I want some time alone with our prisoner." Cody nodded and walked past him. "Oh and Cody... I don't want to be disturbed."

He nodded again and headed upstairs. Once Cody was upstairs, Ted turned to Katrina. "It seems I under estimated Mizanin. And I didn't factor in Cena. So I guess I will have to go to my next plan. I have you. But it looks like I will have to take me someone else. I can't get to Cena's family but Mizanin's family I can." He said with a sinister smile. "But first, I have plans for you."

"Would that include boring me to death?" She asked and he chuckled before he backhanded her so hard she fell out of the chair. He kicked her in the ribs and dragged her over to a bed in the corner of the room. He threw her on to it and grabbed her around the throat with one hand as he handcuffed her to it with the other.

"Now...what do you say we have a little fun?"

John and Mike sat in the car up the road and waited. They had seen nothing that would tell them where Ted had Katrina. They saw a car coming down the road and pull into the driveway. They saw a young man get out and walk to the house. He talked to someone at the door and they wondered if it was Ted.

"He's got help." John said.

"I see him." Mike added.

"I think that one we can probably get to talk." John said looking at him. "I'm sure he knows exactly what's going on."

"But he won't just tell us what we want to know. How are we going to get him to talk?"

"Persuasion." John said as they watched him walk back out of the house and get into the car. He started the car and followed him. They would wait for the right time and talk to him.

Evan pulled the car over at a small house not too far away and walked up to the front door. He never knew he had been followed until he heard the gun cock as it was being pointed at his head.

"We have some questions for you sir." John said to him.

"What do you want?" Evan said turning to face them.

"Inside first." Mike said to him.

They walked into the house and Evan turned to look at them. "What do you want?"

"To know where Katrina O'Neal is first of all and why DiBiase took her in the first place." John said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said to them. He knew Ted would kill him if he talked.

"You don't know what we're talking about?" Mike asked. "You were just at DiBiase's house."

"He and I are friends. I don't know anything about a Katrina O'Neal."

"You must think we're stupid. We know you're helping him. And if you want to live, I suggest you tell us what you know. Otherwise, I'm going to turn Katrina's boyfriend loose on you. He's got a mean streak."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Evan said again. "Ted and I are friends. That's it."

"Really?" Mike said. "I think you're lying. Now tell us where they are."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Evan said. Mike looked back and John and John nodded slightly. Mike turned back to Evan and straightened his shirt before he pulled back and punched him in the face. Evan fell to the floor from the force of the blow, his mouth bleeding instantly.

"Tell us the truth." John said to him. "He won't stop with this."

"He has her at his house in a secret room off the basement. That's the truth I swear." Mike looked back at John who nodded again.

"Thank you." He said and he and John rushed out. He couldn't believe she had probably been there when they searched. They had to find her.

They quickly headed back toward Ted's. They pulled over and park where you couldn't see the car. They just had to make a plan.

"There's no telling what he's doing to her. We've got to get in there."

"If we bust in now, he'll kill her." John said to him. "We have to make a smart plan and get her out without anyone getting hurt."

"So do you have a plan?"

"I'm working on it." John said looking at the house. He looked at the house and noticed the doors. If she was hidden in the basement, then that's where they needed to get too. He sighed as he took note of the windows too. This was not going to be an easy thing.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Cody sighed into the phone as Evan talked and decided he'd better tell Ted. He walked down to the panic room and knocked on the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Ted asked opening the door. "You better have a good reason for interrupting me."

"Evan just called. Cena and Mizanin cornered him and beat the truth out of him. They are coming."

"Then we better get ready for them."

"What about her?"

"Keep her right there for now. I'm not done with her yet." Ted said as he walked upstairs. He had to get things ready for when they came. It wasn't his plan to kill them but he had plans for Katrina and he couldn't let them ruin it.

"Any ideas?" Mike asked impatiently.

"I'm working on it. He won't open the door again." John sighed. "It's just the two of us and we have no idea how many are in there." John looked him. "Mike, we can't go busting in there. We have no idea how many are in there. If they have guns or anything else. We have to make a smart plan. I have a wife and baby to think about. And you have Katrina and Wyatt. We have to make a smart plan."

"Why would they take her?"

"Because she blew the whistle on the sperm bank where my son was created. She told the police the laws they were breaking. And she helped me get my son and saved my wife. But Ted's sister died in the process and now I guess he and his father want revenge."

"Your son was created in a sperm bank?"

"It's a long story. But the jest is, my wife wanted a child this was before we were married and because of Ted's sister, Brenna ended up pregnant with my baby instead of some random person. Ted's sister wanted to get me back and knew that using my child would do it. So she arrange it all. But things didn't' go as planned." John replied. "Katrina helped with everything. She's one of the best friends I've ever had. I owe her a lot."

"I can't lose her. Wyatt and I just found her." Mike sighed. "After my brother and sister-in-law died, I never imagined I would get custody of Wyatt. And I never planned to meet Katrina. But she came into our lives and now I can't imagine her not in it."

"We're going to get her out of this." John said to him. "We just have to make a plan."

"We have to do it soon." John nodded. He knew Mike was right but right then, he didn't' have an idea. He had no idea if Ted knew they were coming and he might have moved her. He had no idea how much fire power Ted had. They had to be safe when they went in.

Katrina had heard enough of the conversation to know that John and Mike had come after her. She looked up as the door opened.

"Well, it seems our time line is move up." Ted said walking in. He untied her from the bed. "Get up." She slowly got up from the bed. "I said move." He grabbed her arm and walked her through the door. "Now how to set this up?"

"You're real organized Teddy."

"You know nothing about me." He smiled. "This couldn't have worked out better. I kill you, Cena and Mizanin all in one. Then there is nothing and no one left to stop me from getting your son. This wasn't about him but if you and Mizanin are dead, someone has to look after the little guy." He said with a sinister smirk. "And if you think I'm worried about Mizanin's sister, you're wrong. She and her husband will go like the rest of you."

"Your problem is with me. Not the rest of them. You leave them out of it and stay away from my son."

He leaned in close to her. "We will see. Their fate depends on you."

"Just kill me now and get it over with"

He laughed. "Now that wouldn't be any fun. We have to wait for the right time. And are you so impatience to died? To leave your son without a mother? I never pictured you as that type of mother."

"I'll die to keep you away from him if I have to."

"Oh, let's hope it doesn't come to that." He laughed. "I'm willing to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Well, I've been thinking about things." He said with a smile. "And if you agree to stay with me, then I will leave everyone else alone. The one catch is you will never see your son again." He smiled again. "You gave him up once before, you can do it again."

"You want what?"

"I want you to stay with me. You'll never see your son or Mizanin again. We will get married and you'll be with me forever."

"You actually think I would leave my son again?"

"Yes. If you want to save everyone you care about. Cena, his wife and son. Mizanin and Wyatt. Mizanin's sister and husband." He smirked. "The choice is yours. So all of their lives are in your hand."

"What's this all really about Ted? Huh? Is this really about revenge for Leighanne's death or is this your own sick, twisted fantasy?" He leaned into her, his face inches from her own and smiled at her. He ran his hand gently over the bruise on her check and down her neck before he grabbed a handful of her hair with his hand and yanked her even closer.

"We haven't begun to explore my fantasies yet. We were going to earlier before Mizanin and Cena decided to play hero. Our time will come though. And when that time comes, I'll enjoy breaking your spirit and your will to live." He said before he leaned in and kissed her. "So, decide. Do I kill you and everyone you care about? Or do you stay here with me and leave all of them behind?"

"How do I know you won't kill them anyway?"

Ted smiled. "You don't. But if I have you, I have no need to kill them. I have no use for them. We will start our life together and I look forward to breaking you."

"Go to hell." She said. He yanked on her hair tightly and pulled her to him again.

"Oh you just opened up a third option. How about I kill them all and make you watch? Saving your precious baby boy for last and then...then I keep you with me and the real fun begins. You have no idea what you've just unleashed." He said as he pulled them toward the stairs. "Now move...I think I'll start with Cena since you guys seem to be pretty close."

"Leave them alone. They aren't apart of this."

"Well, it's too late now." He smirked. "Cena goes first when he walks through the door. Then Mizanin will follow. Then you and I will take a lovely drive to that ranch where your son and Mizanin's sister is. I will kill her and her husband. And finally, your precious baby. Now, we need to get ready for things to begin."

Just she said it, the lights went out in the house and Katrina took the chance to elbow Ted in the ribs and ran. She quickly hid hoping he wouldn't' realize where she was. She listened as she did. She hoped she could figure out what was going on.

She managed to untie her hands and felt a hand on her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist. She struggled for a minute before she heard a familiar voice.

"Relax. It's me. We're going to get you out to the car." John said softly. She could hear a fight going on. She nodded and they headed out of the room. She wondered what was going on.

John got her out to the car. "Stay here." He said as he headed back to the house. She hoped and prayed they were both okay. After everything she couldn't lose Mike now. She just couldn't.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John had cut the power and he and Mike had gone in to see if they could find Katrina. Mike saw Ted standing in the shadows holding her. And when she's elbowed him in the ribs and taken off, that's when he attacked. He managed to take Ted off his feet and he fell to the floor.

"Stay there and don't move." Mike said to him.

"You have no gun." Ted said looking at him. He took out his gun and aimed it at Mike. Mike raised his hands up. "That's what I thought. What kind of hero comes to a fight unprepared?"

"The kind who brings back up." John said as he pressed the barrel of the gun against the back of Ted's head. "Drop the gun." Ted moved to hit John only to get hit in the face with John's gun dropping his own in the process. "I don't have the authority to arrest you but they are on the way." John said walking over and putting some cuffs on him. He looked at Mike. "She's outside in the car."

Mike nodded and rushed outside. He had to know she was alright. He ran up to the car and opened the door. "Thank god, you're okay" He said when he hugged her.

"You too." She said smiling when he pulled away. The flash of a muzzle and gunshots drew their attention back to the house. "Oh My God. John is still inside."

"Stay here." Mike said as he headed back to the house. He hoped John was okay. He slowly walked in and saw John standing over another body and Ted still handcuffed. "John, are you okay?"

"Yeah. He came after me and I had to shoot him." Mike nodded. "Let's wait for the cops."

They saw the lights and heard the sirens outside. John and Mike were glad this was over with Ted. The cops rushed in.

"What happened here?"

"Mr. DiBiase and his associates kidnapped a woman a few days ago and have been keeping her here. I was hired by Mr. Mizanin here to get her back. It's what I do. I had him cuffed and we were waiting for you guys to get here and he came at me with a knife. It was self defense."

"Alright. We will take him to the hospital." The officer said. "You, Mr. Mizanin and the hostage will have to come down to the station and give us your statements."

"We will follow you there." John replied.

John and Mike walked out to the car and climbed in. Mike sat in the back with Katrina and pulled her against his chest. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad both of you are okay." She said to them. "Is Wyatt and everyone else at home fine?"

"He's fine. Chelsea and Randy are taking good care of him. But he misses you. So, let's get the statement done and get home to him."

She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around him. He felt her wince beneath his arms and pulled her away to look at her. "We need to get you to the hospital to get checked out after we go to the police. I'm not taking no for an answer." John smiled into the rear view.

Chelsea hung up the phone and looked at Randy. "Mike and his friend found her. They are giving their statements to the police and then going to get checked out at the hospital. And then they will be home."

"So, they're all okay?"

"Mike said they were. I'm so glad."

Randy hugged her tightly to him. "Oh thank god now we don't have to worry about them being killed."

"Yes we can." She smiled. "Mike said they would be home in a few days." She picked up Wyatt. "Well little man, everyone is fine and will be coming home."

Mike sat in the ER exam room waiting for the doctor to discharge him. He had some broken ribs but they would heal. He wanted to know about Katrina. She had bruises all over her face and she'd been holding her ribs. "How's the lady that was brought in with me?" He asked the nurse.

"She's got some bruises and some swelling and a couple of fractured ribs but she's otherwise okay. She's been asking for you." John said as he stepped to the door of the room. "She really cares about you." Mike smiled.

"Is that your professional opinion?"

"Nope. It's purely personal because I know my friend. She's been hurt before. Promise me that won't happen again."

"You have my word. I'd never hurt her and I'd give my life to protect her. And Wyatt."

"Make sure you tell her you love her. She needs to hear it." Mike nodded.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me get her back."

"Just be good to her and her son. That's all the thanks I need." He replied. "Now, I'm ready to get back to my wife and son."

The doctor discharged him and he headed to the exam room where Katrina was. He walked in and saw her sitting on the bed. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"A little banged up but I'll be fine." He said as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. He ran his hand gently over the bruise on her face. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Sorry about our date. I was really looking forward to it." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead before he hugged her.

"It's okay. We have a lifetime of dates a head of us." He smiled. "When can you get out of here?"

"As soon as the doctor discharges me."

"Good. Then we will go home."

"Where's John? I wanted to thank him."

"He's heading home to his wife and son." Katrina nodded. "And we need to head home to our own little boy." He said.

"I can't wait." She smiled. "As soon as I'm discharged, let's go home."

He smiled. "I'm so glad you think of the ranch as home. It wouldn't be the same without you there." He looked at her. "I love you Katrina."

"I love you too." She said as the door opened.

"Are you ready to get out of here, Ms. O'Neal?" The doctor said to her.

"I am. I'm ready to go home to my family."

"Then sign here and you're free to go."

Katrina quickly signed the papers and Mike took her hand and they walked out of the hospital. He stopped when they got to the car and looked at her.

"What?"

"There's something I've got to do." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled away and smiled. "Now let's go home."

She smiled back and they made their way to the airport to catch a flight home. She couldn't wait to see Wyatt and everyone else. She wanted to go home. She smiled at the thought. She'd finally found her place in life. Her happiness. And it was with Mike and Wyatt.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Chelsea and Randy stood anxiously at the airport waiting on the plane to arrive. "I can't wait to see them." Chelsea smiled as she held Wyatt. She looked up as the gate opened the passengers started to file out of the plane. She smiled when she saw Mike and Katrina walking over. "Oh My God! I'm so glad you're both okay!" She said as she ran over and tackled them both.

"Relax, Chels." Mike said to her. "We're fine."

"She was worried." Randy said walking over with Wyatt. Chelsea had handed him to Randy before she ran and tackled Mike and Katrina.

"I could tell." Mike said smiling. "There's my boy." Randy smiled and handed Wyatt to him. "I miss you." He smiled when Wyatt smiled. He turned to Katrina. "I believe you missed this little guy."

She smiled and took Wyatt from him. "I missed you so much little guy." She said as she held the baby.

"Mama." Wyatt said as he hugged her

Mike smiled. "I think Wyatt just said his first word."

"He did." Chelsea replied. "And of course it would be Mama."

Katrina looked at Wyatt and smiled with tears in her eyes. She'd waited so long to hear him say those words. She held him close. And then looked around. This was her family. After everything she had been through, she was with her son and someone she loved very much. She had no idea when she fell for Mike but she did. And now she was apart of a family like she had always wanted.

"How about we all go home and you guys can spend some time with Wyatt?" Chelsea said with a smile. Katrina nodded and they walked out to the car and headed home.

Once they were Chelsea and Randy headed to their ranch to give Mike and Katrina some time alone with Wyatt. They both knew that they needed the time. Katrina walked back into the living room after putting Wyatt down. Mike smiled at her as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"He go down okay?"

"Yep. Like a baby." She smiled. "I have missed him so much."

"He missed you too. And I did too." He replied. "Which brings me to what I've been thinking about."

"Which is?"

"I want us to make all of this permanent."

"Permanent?"

"Yeah, I want to know that you'll be by my side forever. As my wife."

She looked at him. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, I am." He said getting down on one knee. "I love you Katrina and I would love for you to marry me and help me raise Wyatt. For us to be a family. So, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

He smiled when she pulled away. "I want to get married right away. I don't want to wait."

"We can go to the justice of the peace tomorrow."

He smiled. "Great. I will call Chels and Randy. They can be our witness along with Wyatt here." She nodded as he dialed Chelsea's number and explained things to her. He hung up and looked at Katrina. "They will meet us here tomorrow and we will go get married." She nodded. "I promise you'll have a great life here. And nobody will ever hurt you again." He said softly. He pulled her into a kiss and she rested her head on his chest, feeling safer and more complete than she had in a long time.

The next day they were up early getting things ready. She couldn't believe after everything she was going to be married and be a family with her son. It wasn't what she expected when she went looking for him. She hoped to find him and have some part in his life. She never expected to find love. She looked up as Chelsea walked in. "You nervous?" Chelsea asked.

"Just a little. I mean I always dreamed of getting married but after everything, I never thought it would happen."

"You guys are going to be very happy. I know it. And you'll be around for the birth of your niece or nephew."

"Oh My God! You guys are having a baby?"

"Yeah. We found out the night you were taken. When they made me go to the hospital. I've never seen Mike this happy before. And that's because of you. He loves you Katrina. With all his heart and soul. Oh. And I have a surprise for you." She said as she walked to the door and opened it to reveal John standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Walking the bride down the aisle. Brenna insisted we come the minute Mike called us to tell us."

She smiled when she looked behind him and saw Brenna with Aidan. "He's gotten so big."

"I know." Brenna smiled. "So, we just wanted to say hey before we take our seats. See you guys later." Brenna hugged Katrina and headed out with Aidan.

"Well, are you ready to get married?" John said to her. She smiled and nodded.

Randy and Mike were in another room getting ready when Chelsea poked her head in. "Are you ready to get married?"

"I'm more than ready." Mike smiled. "Did John show up?"

"Yep. He is giving her away. He brought his wife and son. Katrina looks beautiful." Chelsea smiled and hugged him. "Now, let's get you married."

Mike smiled and nodded. They headed to their place at the front of the room. He looked up and smiled when he saw Katrina coming down the aisle on John's arm. She looked so beautiful. She smiled at him as John made the final steps and gave her a hug. She took Mike's hand and they turned toward the justice of the peace.

"We are gathered here today to join in marriage Katrina and Michael. Is it your intention to come here today to be married?"

Mike and Katrina smiled at each other. "It is." They said together.

"Then we shall proceed. Mike, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, to love, honor and protect in sickness and in health ?"

"I do."

"And do you Katrina take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, to love, honor and protect in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"Do we have the rings?" Chelsea and Randy each handed the rings over. "The ring is a symbol of your love and commitment to each other and a reminder to others of the sacred promise you have made to each other before God and these witnesses. Mike, slip the ring on her finger and repeat these words: with this ring, I join my life with yours."

Mike slid the ring in her finger and smiled at her. "With this ring, I join my life with yours."

"Katrina, slip the ring on his finger and repeat these words: with this ring, I join my life with yours."

"With this ring, I join my life with yours." She smiled and slid it on.

"By the giving and receiving of rings and stating your commitment. I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Mike smiled and pulled her to him and kissed her.

Everyone clapped when they did. "Congratulations." Chelsea said hugging them.

"Thanks. Are you sure you guys don't mind watching Wyatt tonight?"

"Absolutely not. It's your wedding night. You need this time together."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem. Now let's celebrate this wedding and then you can celebrate your wedding night."

Everyone danced and enjoyed the reception for a little while and then Mike pulled her close as a slow song started.

"I think it's just about time we went home." He whispered.

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah. Unless you want me to have my way with you in front of all these people." She kissed him.

"Let's go." They announced they leaving and they hugged everyone and left for their honeymoon. It was the first time they had been away from Wyatt since the kidnapping and they were looking forward to their alone time. They were married and now they were starting their life together.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

The next morning, Katrina woke up with Mike's arms wrapped around her and she smiled. They had spend an amazing night together. And she couldn't wait for them to start their life together with Wyatt.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said waking up.

"Good morning handsome." She said smiling.

"So how does it feel to be married?" He asked her.

"I like it so far." She smiled. "So, are we heading back to the ranch or did you have a honeymoon planned?"

"Chelsea and Randy have agreed to keep Wyatt a few more days. That way I can have you all to myself for a little while."

"And where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we might take a short trip to Mexico."

"Mexico?"

"Yeah. Three days on some beautiful beach where we can do nothing but drink margaritas, eat authentic food and make love till the sun comes up. I think the last part is my favorite."

She smiled and kissed him. "I would love to go to Mexico."

"Good. Our passports are in my bag and we have tickets to Cancun. It will be an amazing trip. And we leave in three hours. Which means we have a little time for me to properly tell you good morning." He said as he rolled on top of her and pulled the covers over them.

Three hours later, they were sitting in the airport waiting for their flight to be called. "I can't wait to get to Mexico." She said as they waited.

He kissed the back of her hand. "I can't wait to get you there." She smiled as they flight was called and they boarded the plane. She couldn't wait until they got to Cancun. She missed Wyatt but she knew he was safe.

Chelsea smiled as Wyatt played in the pack n play while she cleaned the house. Randy was out with the other ranch hands working on the ranch and then he was going over to Mike's ranch to make sure everything was good there.

"Mama..." Wyatt said.

Chelsea smiled and walked over to the pack n play. "Your mom will be back in a few days. Until then, you're hanging out with Aunt Chelsea." She smiled.

"Aunt Chelie." Chelsea laughed.

"That's right sweetie." She smiled and picked him up. "Now, how about we have some play time?" Wyatt laughed and she headed over to the blanket on the floor. She got out some toys and played with him. She hoped Mike and Katrina were enjoying their honeymoon.

Mike and Katrina arrived at the hotel. "Oh my gosh, this view is amazing." Katrina said as she walked out on the balcony and looked out at the ocean.

"I'm glad you like it." Mike said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I told them to give us an amazing view of the ocean. Not that we'll be seeing a lot of it."

"We better. I want to spend some time at the ocean." She smiled. "Maybe find a private cove just you and me."

"Now that I like."

"Do you want to go now or should we...rest for a little while?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Let's go find our private cove."

She smiled and grabbed his hand and they went down and rented a boat. Once they had one, they climbed aboard and sailed to this private cove a local had told them about. It had a small cave and a clear pool of water with a waterfall. And there was no one else around for miles.

"This place is amazing." Katrina said as they looked around.

"Yes it is. And I think there is a perfect secluded place." He took her hand and led her toward the waterfall. She smiled when she saw the blanket and picnic there.

"Did you set this up?" She asked.

"Maybe." he smiled as he kissed her and they sat on the blanket to eat lunch. "It really is beautiful here and peaceful."

"Yeah it is." She smiled and leaned over to him. "You know we are alone."

"That we are." He said pulling her to him and laying them back on the blanket. It was the most magical experience she'd ever had. She didn't realize she could love someone as much as she loved him. It was an unexpected love but one she wouldn't trade for anything. She moaned as her thoughts came back to him as he made love to her. This was all she had ever wanted. A loving husband and family.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to get us pregnant." She said as they laid there.

"I'm just trying to show you I love you. But if we end up with another Wyatt, that wouldn't be so bad."

"No it wouldn't be." She smiled. "You know, you have made me the happiest I've been since I found Wyatt."

"And I promise you'll always be this happy." He leaned in and kissed her.

"So, how long are we going to stay here in our private cove?"

"We can stay here as long as we want. I have us the whole cove for the day."

"Then lets not waste it." He smiled and kissed her and they started to make love again.

"I guess Mike and Katrina are having a fun honeymoon." Chelsea said as she and Randy were in the living room. Wyatt was down for his nap.

"I think they are." He smiled. "I'm glad things worked out."

"Me too. I'm glad he's happy."

"He is." Randy replied. "I think him and Katrina will be very happy together."

"Yep and they will give Wyatt more siblings." She smiled and looked over at the photo of her, Mike and Chris. "I'm happy for Mike and Katrina. I just wish Chris was here. I miss him."

"I know baby. But he's here in spirit."

"I know." She said turning to him. "Chris and Jessica were so happy when they got Wyatt. They were the family they always wanted to be. Then it was taken away in an instant. And Mike and I were left here with Wyatt."

"Chels, everything happens the way it should. Both good and bad. You know that. We know that. Chris and Jessica are gone as is our daughter. But they are together. And Chris and Jessica are taking care of her just like you and Mike are taking care of Wyatt. Life moves on and we have to move too. And we all have. We never forget who we lost but we move on and live our life."

"I love you Randy."

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her. "Now, let's go relax a little bit." She nodded and they headed over to the sofa and put in a movie and got comfortable.

She was glad that everything seemed to be working for them all. They were happy and they were a family.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Well this is the last chapter of this story. We just want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Epilogue:

"Push Chelsea, push. That's right. You're doing a great job." Randy said as he wiped her forehead. "Almost there baby. Just one more big push."

"God, this kid doesn't want to out."

"Chelsea one big push and your son will be here." The doctor said to her. "That's it. I see the head. Push. And the baby is out." He said taking him. "You have a healthy boy." He said handing him to the pediatrician.

"Is he okay?" Chelsea asked.

"He's perfect. We are just cleaning him up for you."

Randy smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "We have our son." He replied as the doctor brought the baby over. "And he needs a name."

She smiled as she held their son. "What about Landon Michael?"

"I love it."

"Good." She smiled. "Now, you should take a picture and let Katrina and Mike see our son."

"You can take the baby out if you want Mr. Orton." The nurse said.

He turned to Chelsea. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes. Just hurry back with my baby." He nodded and kissed her on the forehead before heading out with the baby.

Katrina and Mike sat out in the waiting room with Wyatt anxious to know about Chelsea and the baby. They looked up when Randy walked out.

"Would you like to meet your nephew?" He said when he walked up with the baby.

"Oh my god, he's adorable." Katrina said as she looked at him.

"What's his name?" Mike asked as he held Wyatt.

"Landon Michael."

Mike smiled. "That's a great name."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Well, I better get him back to Chelsea. You can see her when she back in the room."

Mike nodded. Randy walked back to the room and he looked at Katrina. "We have a nephew. Two rambunctious boys."

"And maybe one day soon a little girl."

"Maybe so. I would love to have a little girl." He smiled.

"I hope she has your eyes." She said.

"I'm sure when the time comes she will." He smiled.

"Now, why don't we go home and put Wyatt down for his nap?"

"Yeah." Mike took her hand and they headed out. Both couldn't' be happier about the new addition to the family. And he knew in his heart that he and Katrina would have a few more and have an amazing life together.

They arrived at the ranch and headed in. Katrina headed upstairs to put Wyatt down for his nap. Mike headed into the living room. He walked over to the fireplace mantel and took down the picture of Chris and Jessica when they first brought Wyatt home. They had been so happy. He was the baby they always wanted.

"They look happy." Katrina said when she walked up behind him.

"They were." He replied. "I miss them especially Chris. They shouldn't have been taken so soon. They didn't' get to enjoy a lot of time with Wyatt." He looked at her. "I know things happened for a reason and I'm so glad you're in our lives. But Chris and Jessica were good people. Good parents. And I know if they were still here and you came to look for Wyatt, they would have let you see him." he put the picture back on the mantel. "But its done. We are building our life together with Wyatt. I guess I'm wondering how we will explain everything to him."

"That he was lucky enough to have been blessed with two sets of parents who loved and adored him. Who wanted him more than anything else in this world."

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you and the fact that you have this big heart. Wyatt is so lucky to have a mom like you. Just like our future children will be. I can't wait for us to have one. This is a big house and plenty of rooms to fill."

"How many kids are you talking about?" She laughed.

"Three or four more." He said laughing at her expression.

"Really? You want three or four kids?"

"Yeah why not? We have plenty of love to give. And plenty of room." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "The fun part will be trying for them anyway. In fact, why don't we go they right now?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed and let him pull her up from the couch and toward the bedroom.

Katrina laid there afterwards with her head resting on his chest. She was so happy and content with her life. It was hard to believe sometimes that a short while ago she was alone and pregnant after Phil's death. Then Wyatt had been taken away from her. And she struggled to find him. Now she had the life she always wanted. What she had dreamed about. She had a husband, her son and family. And that was the sweetest lullaby there was.

Please Review!


End file.
